Special Project 2-The Sequel
by Ty2
Summary: It's kind of in the title. More adventures of Cade and Ty and the rest of the Dark Angel gang that you met in Special Project. Please R&R. (Updated 10-8). Ch. 8 added, I forgot, sorry.
1. Corruption

****

Corruption

  
Movement next to me caused me to awaken. I stifled a yawn and rolled over. Zack lay next to me, still asleep. I smiled and softly laid my head on his chest. Zack's eyes fluttered open, he smiled, and ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Morning," I said quietly.  
It had been a month since we had first met, since he saved me. We had left Seattle, left Ty, Krit, Syl, and Max. We had headed out on Zack's motorcycle not exactly sure where we were headed. We ended up in Denver, Colorado.  
"What time is it?" Zack asked groggily.  
"I don't know," I replied, "Why?"  
"Because." he countered  
"Just because?" I asked.

Zack nodded.  
"That's a really stupid reason...because." I joked.  
"Stupid?" Zack questioned in his full-fledged military voice.

Oh, no. Now I had done it.

"Stupid I'll show you stupid." he continued.  
Zack attacked in the most deadly way I know... tickling! I laughed so hard I almost cried. I ended up kicking the sheets off the bed.  
"Ah! No, stop!" I laughed.  
We were cut off by the ringing of Zack's phone.  
"You're lucky." he warned, "Um, where is the phone?"  
I crawled over him to pick the phone off the ground. It lay next to a pair of Zack's jeans. I then promptly sat on Zack's stomach and hit the "talk" button.  
"Hello?"" I said into the phone.

Zack squirmed under me, trying to free himself. For that I raised myself up a little bit, and came down hard on his abdominal region. Zack let out a grunt as the air removed itself from his body.  
"Hello?" came the voice on the other end of the line. "Zack is that you?"  
The voice was familiar even over the static.  
"Krit?" I replied, "It's Cade. Can you hear me? Are you there?"  
"Cade. (static) Yeah, I can hear you. Where is Zack?" he asked.

Krit sounded weird, not as energetic as usual.  
"Hold on." I passed the phone down to Zack who was looking up at me smiling.  
"Hello?" he said into the phone.  
I tuned my hearing to the phone.  
"Zack, it's Krit. There's a problem."  
"Stay where you are. I'll be there soon."  
"Um...that's another problem. We are not exactly where we are supposed to be..."  
"We? What do you mean we? Who's with you?"  
"Syl."  
"I should have known."  
"And..."  
"What 'and'? There should be no 'and', Krit."  
"And Ty."  
"What in the hell is my..."  
At this I stopped listening. I rolled off Zack, my feet hitting the floor. Zack sat up, anger level visibly rising. Well the day started off good...  
"This is why I give orders, for your own good. No, I do not Krit!" Zack shouted.  
I wandered around the pile of clothes that surrounded our motel bed. I picked up a black shirt that lay there. It was clean. I threw it at Zack who caught easily in the air. He then went to work trying to maneuver it over his head while holding the phone to his ear.  
I picked up a pair of jeans and a black tank top and made my way into the bathroom, stripping off the extra large tee-shirt I stole from Zack that had been functioning as night clothes. I knew this would be my last shower before we hit the road.  
When I came out of the bathroom my hair was still wet, lightly dripping down my clothes. Zack was lacing up his boots.  
"So, where are we headed?" I asked him.

His face showed he was still very much irritated.  
"Montana." he replied in a grumble.  
Oh look, pouty Zack is back, I thought to myself, smiling at the thought.  
"What's in Montana?" I continued.  
"My migraine." was his simple reply.  
I finished lacing up my own boots, scooped up all the clothes from the ground, threw them in a bag, and turned to Zack to await my orders. At this it was his turn to let out an amused look.  
"So Krit...?" I asked Zack who nodded.  
I could picture Krit hanging up the phone and saying, "Oh we are so dead..."  
"Well babe, go easy on him."  
Zack gave me a look of surprise at my defiance.  
"Just break one arm." I finished.  
"Cade," Zack moved closer to me, "have I told you I love you today?"   
"Today?" I pretended to think, "Um, no, which means you owe interest."  
Zack gave me an odd look.  
"Did I just say that? Oh, my god. I'm turning into a girly girl. We got to go now." I said in a disgusted tone.  
Zack laughed and grabbed my arm.  
"Come on."  
I managed to grab the motorcycle keys as he pulled me out the door.

***  
  
"We are so dead." Krit said.

"Next time, let me handle the phone calls." Syl told Krit.

Krit shot her an glare that I suspected was really meant for Zack. Syl rolled her eyes in response.

"He's coming?" I asked.

"Of course he's coming. He just had to chew me out first." Krit snapped.

"Well, we did directly disobey 'big brother's wishes'." Syl said, "We didn't really think he would be very pleased when he found out, anyway."

Krit sighed and nodded, his frustration leaving him.

"Yeah, I know." he agreed. He looked from Syl to me, "So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Zack would say we lay low until he gets here." I said, knowing what was coming next.

"But that wouldn't be any fun." Syl finished.

Krit grinned.

"So what you're saying is we go party until Zack gets here?"

I felt myself grin along with Syl.

"Definitely." we both said.

We headed out the door, grabbing our various jean and leather jackets.

"You do realize that Zack is going to kill us, right?" Krit said as he closed the door.

"I quote a smart-ass we all know, 'I'm shakin' in my combat boots'." Syl replied.

"Well said." Krit agreed.

"Zack was right about one thing." I said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Krit asked.

"You two are a horrible influence." I said.

"Yep. We've corrupted you quite nicely." Syl said.

"And it was so much fun, too." Krit agreed, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yep. You're dead." 

"Well, just remember our little problem, so we better be on our guard." Syl advised us.  
"Yeah, yeah. We've got two days. Plenty of time for Zack to get here." Krit remarked.  
"Big brother to the rescue." I dead-panned.  
"Come on." Krit grabbed my hand and lead me and Syl down the street.

---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay guys. Here we go. I'm getting a little more active with the writing parts and since I wrote practically the whole frelling thing I get my own Author's Note, yeah!! Hope you enjoy it. Will make more sense soon!  


Cade  



	2. Malfunction

****

Malfunction

We made excellent time. Of course, when you disregard all speed limits, you do tend to make pretty good time. We were in Montana even sooner than I expected.

And although I loved Zack's bike, almost more than I loved Zack (oh, come on, the bike doesn't talk back!), I was still glad to get off the bike and stretch my legs.

We pulled up in front of a building that must be where Krit, Ty and Syl were staying. I assumed Krit had given Zack an address. Zack still looked angry when he took off his helmet. I decided to simply follow him silently as he trooped in the building, him wheeling his bike with him. Of course, he wouldn't leave the bike outside. Neither of us wanted it to get stolen.

I smiled slightly as I watched Zack struggle to get the bike up the stairs. Luckily, we had only one flight of stairs to climb. Zack stopped in front of a door on the first floor we reached. He knocked loudly. No answer. He knocked again, even his knock sounding annoyed. Again no answer. He didn't bother knocking a third time, but instead kicked the door in. I winced as it banged against the wall loudly.

It was immediately obvious that no one was home. Oh, they really were gonna be dead.

"Do you think they're okay?" I asked.

"No signs of struggle." Zack said.

"So where could they be?" 

"Well, I guess we're going to have to think like Krit." Zack said.

"They're at a bar." we both said together.

Zack wheeled his bike into the apartment and parked it. Obviously we would be walking. Hopefully, Krit, Syl and Ty had walked as well and they hadn't gone very far. I could see already that the longer it took to find them the less of a chance there was that they would make it out of that bar in one piece.

***

We were starting to become regulars at the bar. Krit and Syl had picked it out the first night we had gotten to Montana and we'd come back ever since.

Krit returned from the bar and handed me a drink. I looked at it skeptically. Krit laughed.

"I know you don't like beer." he reminded me.

"So what is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Root beer, of course."

"You sure it's not spiked." I pressed.

"Oh ye of little faith." Krit replied.

I frowned at him and cautiously took a drink. I knew that Krit wouldn't have spiked it, but we'd kept up this little argument for some time now. I took another drink and headed over to the pool table to see if Syl was going to get anyone to fall for her hustling tonight.

"How's it coming, Syl?" Krit asked from behind me.

"They're not buying it tonight." Syl pouted.

She threw a pool cue at me which I caught.

"You play me, Ty." she said.

I shook my head.

"I don't know how." 

Syl and Krit both looked at me, astonished.

"We have to fix this, right now." Syl said.

"I'll coach you." Krit said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. Krit took my drink from me and set it down with his nearby. Then he wrapped his arms around me from behind so that he could position my hands.

"You hold it like this." he said into my ear, "You hit the white ball and try to hit the other balls into the pocket."

"Okay." I said, "I think I can figure it out."

I already knew that much. I had watched Syl play enough times to have figured out some of the basics.

"You sure?" Krit asked.

I grinned over my shoulder at him. I had managed to stop myself from blushing every time he touched me. Something I was rather glad for at the moment.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

Krit smiled and retreated.

"We'll see." he said, crossing his arms.

I lost to Syl, of course, but by the end of the game I had figured out how to play rather well. I was a Manticore, after all. We figure out that sort of thing rather quickly.

And watching two girls play boosted the guys' confidence enough to fall for Syl's hustling scam. She managed to make a few bucks. 

And then the hard drunks started showing up. I noticed that Syl had caught the attention of one of them. She was obviously being hit on and she obviously was not enjoying it. I cocked my head to hear what was going on.

"Someone outta teach you a lesson, lil' girly." the drunk slurred at Syl.

Syl's lip curled in disgust and she took a slight step back. Probably to get away from the guy's breath more than anything else.

"I doubt that someone's you, buddy." Syl said.

"Don't be so sure." the guy replied, stumbling forward towards her.

Syl pushed him back roughly with the pool cue. I knew she could take care of herself, but I didn't feel right about standing around and watching Syl handle this herself. So I joined her.

"Got a problem, Syl?" I asked, stepping up next to her.

"Nothing I can't handle." Syl replied.

"Two girlies that need to be taught a lesson." the drunk said, recovering and coming back.

The guy made the mistake of laying a hand on Syl. Syl shoved the pool cue into the man's stomach and pushed him away. He hit the floor, hard. Two guys immediately came to his aid, not looking too happy about what Syl had just done. They advanced on us.

Krit appeared in front of us suddenly. He had obviously seen what had happened and was not happy about anyone messing with his sister.

"I suggest you back away." Krit said to the two guys.

These guys looked a lot more dangerous than the last one, although just as drunk. They also looked a lot more dangerous than Krit. But I knew better.

The first one took a swing at Krit which he ducked. All eyes were on Krit as he ran up the wall and flipped over the guy, landing a hard punch to the guys jaw just as his feet his the ground. I almost smiled as I heard one of the guys in the bar throw down his drink declaring he was drunker than he thought. Chaos broke out after that. Soon we had an all-out bar brawl on our hands.

***

"This is the fifth bar we've been in." Zack growled, "They had better be here."

I was starting to agree with him. 

I followed Zack into the bar and almost ran into him, he stopped so suddenly. I peeked around him and saw utter chaos.

"I'd say we found them." I commented.

Zack nodded in agreement. He began to push and shove his way through the mess of drunken fighters. I followed in his wake. I was forced to deliver a swift kick to someone's temple when they tried to touch me somewhere I would only let Zack touch me. I was tempted to break the guy's hand while I was at it, but decided that would attract Zack's attention and then the guy wouldn't even be alive to feel it.

Zack stopped suddenly again and I placed my hands on his back to brace myself from running into him. I could feel how tense his muscles were even threw his jacket. Again, I peeked around him and immediately spotted Krit. It wasn't difficult. He was surrounded by unconscious and bleeding people. He looked as tense as Zack felt.

"Krit!" Zack growled in his most dangerous voice.

"Zack." Krit said coolly.

"Where is my sister?" Zack demanded.

"I'm right here." Ty said from behind Krit.

Obviously Krit had forced both Ty and Syl behind him to shield them from the fight. I just didn't see either of them willingly hiding behind him.

"What are you doing in a bar?" Zack practically hissed at them, "I thought I told you to stay put."

"Yeah, you might have mentioned it." Krit said.

Zack glared at him. Krit ignored the look he was getting.

"But, you know me." he shrugged.

"Why is my sister at a bar?" Zack continued.

Ty was getting pretty angry at being talked about like she wasn't there. Not to mention talked about like she was a helpless little girl. I caught the subtle movement of Krit's hand as he reached back to touch her arm and calm her down. I didn't doubt that Zack had caught it, too. I also didn't doubt that it made him even angrier.

"Because she wanted to come. Got a problem with that, Zack?" Krit challenged.

Oh, this was not going to end well.

"Yes, Krit. I have a problem with that. And I'm starting to have a problem with you!" Zack snarled, shoving Krit roughly.

Ty and Syl had to jump to the side to get out of Krit's way as he back-peddled to keep from falling. Krit rebounded and shoved Zack back. Oh, the boy was a goner. He shouldn't have done that. He really shouldn't have done that.

Almost as if we had the exact same thought, Ty and I both jumped in between them. She pushed Krit away from Zack. I had the more difficult task of pushing Zack away from Krit.

"Boys!" I yelled loudly, "Knock it off before the girls have to kick both your asses!"

Zack and Krit both made annoyed noises at this, but they also both stopped trying to get at each other. Maybe Krit's brain malfunction would fix itself and he wouldn't try anything like this again.

"Zack, honey, don't kill him." I said, trying to cool Zack's temper, "Blood stains are horrible."

Zack's gaze locked on me and he slowly nodded, forcing himself to calm down. I took a step back from him, glancing over my shoulder to make sure Krit didn't try anything. I caught the appreciative look Ty sent me. I gave her an almost imperceptible nod and turned back to Zack.

"Now, can we please talk about this matter like calm, rational adults?" I put strong emphasis on the last word, then gave a look around at our current surroundings, "In private. It smells." 

Zack just grunted and Krit muttered something.

"Well, then that's settled."

Zack did an about-face and we all marched out of the bar, dodging the unconscious bodies that littered the floor. Well, all but Mr. Grabby Hands who I purposefully used as a rug.

It was dead silent as we marched back to the apartment. No one dared to talk, I guess. The first to break the silence was Ty.

"Zack..." she started.

She stopped when Zack held up his hand, indicating silence, then stomped out the front door. The door slammed.

"Great." I muttered to myself as I heard the revving of a motorcycle, "Krit, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I am sick of him running my life, sick of him being the boss, the C.O." Krit snapped.

"Well, you obviously needed him for something. You needed him to break out of Manticore, and I seem to recall waking up to a ringing phone. A call from you, if I remember correctly." I was beginning to lose patience with Krit, "Look, I know he can be a pain in the ass. God, you think I don't know that? Try living with him. But I think he deserves a little respect, don't you?"

Krit remained silent whereas the girls' heads dropped to stare at the floor. I gave them each a disapproving look.

"Same goes for you two. Look, I don't want to be the bad guy and I'm not taking sides, but..." I trailed off, not sure what else to say.

The three seemed to be taking my words in.

"Now you three think about that while I find Zack." I started towards the door, then stopped and turned back to the group, "And you three sure as hell better be here when I get back."

I made my way out the door and turned my attention to Zack.

-------------------------------------------------------------

This is Ty again for this chapter's Author's Note. It may seem like we keep putting off telling you what exactly Krit, Syl, and Ty's problem is and that's just because we are. Don't worry, you'll find out in Chapter 3. But only if you keep reading!

Also, reviews are accepted happily and often shared with Captain Happy Pants and Colonel Boxer Shorts (Krit loved all the nice stuff you said about him in the last story!).

Ty


	3. High Place

****

High Place

I felt really bad. Cade was right. Zack deserved our respect and more than that. I, of all people, should know that. How could I have let that slip my mind for even a second?

"She's right." Syl said quietly, voicing my thoughts.

I looked at Krit, hoping that he would agree. I loved Zack and I really liked Krit and I really did not want the two of them at odds.

"I know." Krit said, nodding slowly, "It's just...sometimes...I just can't take it, you know?"

"It's okay, Krit." Syl said.

"If I were Max I would have gotten away with it." Krit snorted, "He always let her get away with anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I muttered, my thoughts still elsewhere, "But if you had been anyone but you, you might have gotten off easier."

"Oh?" Krit asked. 

"Think about it. Do you really think Zack's stupid enough not to notice the two of us?"

Krit stared at me.

"He is going to kill me." Krit stated.

"No, he won't. I won't let him." I said, smiling at him.

"Oh, thank you." Krit said sarcastically.

"Guys. We should probably think of an apology or something for when Zack gets back 'cause we're really gonna get it this time." Syl interrupted.

"We're really, really sorry, please don't kill us?" I offered.

"That's a start." Syl agreed.

***

I exited the building into the slight chill of the night. It made me shiver momentarily. Zack's scent was impossible to follow thanks to his motorcycle.

"Damn." I said out loud to myself.

I would just have to think like Zack. I looked around. The streets were deadly quiet which was rather odd. Then, I saw it...

***

We had all collapsed, almost as one, onto the ragged sofa in our apartment. Krit, of course, sat in the middle. Syl I exchanged a look, then both sighed and put our heads on each of his shoulders. Krit smiled.

"It's almost creepy when you two do that." he commented.

"We practice." Syl replied.

"It's very difficult." I added.

"I'll bet." Krit said, rolling his eyes, "You know, maybe we won't have to worry about it too much. Maybe Cade will have calmed Zack down enough that he'll only give us a little lecture and then we'll get right down to the problem. It could happen."

"Could. But what are the chances it will? Zack holds a grudge pretty well. And that was a pretty stupid move to pick a fight with him, Krit." Syl said.

"I know, I know. Heat of the moment, what can I say?" Krit sighed.

"It's okay, Krit." Syl repeated.

We exchanged another look.

"We still love you." we said together.

"Alright, stop that." Krit protested, "It's very odd. No more."

"Alright, alright." Syl said, standing up, "Well, if we're all gonna die, then I'm gonna have ice cream before I go."

"You and ice cream." Krit complained.

"You want a spoon or no?" Syl shot back over her shoulder.

"Yes, please!" Krit said quickly.

"Thought so." she said smugly.

***

It took me about twenty minutes to reach the building on foot. It glowed in the dark cityscape, tallest by far, the words DayTechCore Inc. were illuminated in red lights. I noticed a motorcycle parked next to a tree. I had been right, Zack was here. I looked up, sizing the building up. The only obstacle was the guard I could see through the window. He sat at his desk in the lobby, and seemed to be watching TV. I could tell that from his wild arm gestures and from the way he appeared to be talking to his desk. I went about the task of scaling the building...

***

"They've been gone a long time." I worried out loud, "Cade should have found him by now."

"Calm down. She's probably talking to him somewhere. Or something else." Krit said.

"Or something else." Syl repeated with a snort.

She dipped the spoon in the tub again and carefully stuck a large spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. 

"I just don't want anything to happen to him and the last time I saw him we were having a fight." I said.

"It's Zack. Nothing's gonna happen to him." Krit said, then paused.

I could tell he was thinking about how they had almost lost him to Manticore recently. He visibly shook it off and smiled reassuringly at me.

"Don't sweat it." he finished, sitting down on the sofa again and throwing his arm around my shoulders.

I snuggled against him happily.

"Thank you, Krit." I said softly.

"Any time." Krit replied.

"Oh, break it up." Syl complained, raising her spoon into position to throw ice cream at us.

"Don't shoot!" Krit cried.

So, of course, Syl sent ice cream flying at him. It hit him right in the nose. 

Krit licked some off.

"Cookies in cream?" he asked.

"Bingo." Syl agreed.

"Lucky for you I like this kind." he replied.

I gave him an accusing look when ice cream dripped off his face and onto my jacket. Before he could reply, a napkin hit him in the face. 

"Gee, thanks, Syl." he said sarcastically as he wiped off his face and then wiped off my jacket, "There. All better."

"But now it'll be sticky." I complained.

"Oh, for the love of..." Krit muttered.

He took my arm and licked the spot on my sleeve where the ice cream had been, then he wiped it off again. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Ewww."

"Well, it won't be sticky." he replied.

"But now it's got Krit spit." Syl called, "And that rhymes. Nothing good can come from things that rhyme."

"You stay out of it." Krit replied.

"Don't make me reload, Krit." Syl warned.

"All hail the ice cream queen." Krit joked.

"Don't forget I'm also the queen of Popsicles, Creamsicles, and frozen yogurt." Syl added.

"How could I forget?"

***

It took me a bit to climb the tall building and I was slightly winded by the time I reached the top. Zack's back was to me and I remained silent as I pulled myself onto the building, deciding I would surprise him. I crept up behind him and leaned against his back.

"Boo." I said quietly.

Zack jumped.

"Only you could pull that on me." he complained.

"Thank you." I replied, "Now why are you up here?"

"To think." he replied, turning back to gaze out over the city.

I followed his gaze. I could see why this was a nice place to come think. It almost felt like you were above all the problems.

"About what?" I prompted gently.

"Ty. And Krit." he said, separating them even in his sentences.

"And?"

"I don't like it."

"Well, that's obvious."

"He changed her." Zack continued.

"You changed me. That's not always a bad thing." I replied.

"That's different." 

"How? You made me realize I was a person. How can you know that Krit doesn't do that for Ty?"

"Ty knows she's a person."

"Zack, honey, you need to let go."

"No!" Zack was suddenly angry, "I won't. You are all my family and that's all that I have ever had. Nothing can make me let go of that. Nothing."

"Well, at least calm down about it. Don't kill Krit, that's all I'm asking." I said, backing off.

Zack was just going to have to get used to the idea of his sister being with someone in his own time. I couldn't change that, there was no point in trying.

"Zack." I pressed.

"Alright. I won't kill Krit. Just yet." he added when he didn't think I was listening.

"Alright. Now, come on. We have to get back. We still don't know what they called us here for in the first place." I reminded him.

Zack nodded and allowed me to coax him over to the edge of the building. We both climbed down, jumping the last few feet to the ground. I slipped on behind him on the motorcycle and hugged him from behind. He recognized the gesture as more than just a move to keep my balance and gave me an appreciative glance over his 

shoulder. I smiled and laid my head against his back as we drove back to the apartment.

***

It really had been a long time. Over forty minutes now. They should have come back already.

"I need some fresh air." I announced.

"Can I come?" Krit asked quiet enough that even Syl wouldn't hear.

"Yes." I replied, just as quiet.

He followed me out the door and down to the street. With a sigh, I leaned back against the building, breathing in the night air. What was it about night time that made the air different?

"Ty, I don't want to get between you and Zack..." Krit began.

"You're not." I interrupted.

"But..."

"Krit, Zack's my big brother and I will love him until the day I die, but he can't be everything for me." I said.

Krit just stared at me. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see him.

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

I almost smiled. 

"Little late." I said.

"I'm serious, Ty. I know how close you two are and I don't want to be the reason for you not being that close anymore." Krit insisted, "Zack's an asshole, sure, but he's your brother. And he's our C.O. And he's Zack."

"He's Zack." I agreed, "But you're Krit."

"You realize how little sense this would make to anyone else?"

He was avoiding the topic. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"It's not anyone else." I said, "And besides, we haven't done anything wrong. We haven't done anything period. Zack has no grounds for his behavior."

I closed my eyes again and took another deep breath.

"Ty?"

"What, Krit?"

My eyes flew open when I felt Krit kissing me. It was a light, quick kiss. Very sweet. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Maybe I should keep away from you for a while. You know, while Zack's here." he said softly.

"You might be right." I told him, enjoying the moment too much to move.

"He has an uncanny ability to kill romance, doesn't he?" Krit said, smiling slightly.

I felt the now familiar sensation of my cheeks reddening as I blushed. Krit smiled wider, kissed my cheek and stepped back.

"We better get back inside. With our luck they'll come through the window and find us gone." he said.

"Alright." I agreed.

Neither of us moved for the door. Not until we heard the hum of a motorcycle engine in the distance. We both jumped and hurried inside.

***

Zack parked the motorcycle and we slowly headed up to the apartment. I kept a hand on his arm, silently reminding him to keep his cool.

I raised an eyebrow at the scene in the apartment. Krit and Syl were sharing a tub of ice cream. Ty was some distance away, sitting on the couch with her arms around her knees. I wondered what had caused that arrangement.

I took my hand off Zack's arm. He looked happy enough when he saw that Krit and Ty had distance between them. I closed the door behind us, then leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms. Zack joined Ty on the couch.

"I'm sorry." he said slowly as if it took a lot of effort to say those words.

"Me, too." Ty agreed.

"Us, too." Krit and Syl both chipped in.

"Now. What's the problem?" Zack asked.

I smiled. Now he would act like the whole thing had never happened. That was Zack for you.

"Oh, that." Krit said.

I sat on the arm of the couch, listening

"Well, it's not exactly a full-fledged problem yet, but it could be. When we got here, we all got jobs, right? Ty works at a fast food place. Scores us food sometimes. I worked at a department store. They suited me up in a tux. That sucked..."

"Yeah, ask him what he did." Syl interrupted, "Besides flashing that, what did Mrs. Hastings call it, "award winning smile"." Syl grinned.

"Well?" I pressed.

"Ladies' shoes." Krit mumbled.

"Very manly." Zack teased.

"Okay. Well, anyway,' Krit said firmly, "Syl worked at this place called DayTechCore. She was a secretary." 

"We've seen the building." I said, glancing at Zack, "Pretty fancy."

"I'm surprised she could see over the desk." Krit remarked.

"Hey!" Syl cried, punching him in the arm, "Anyway that's where I found this."

Syl held up a piece of paper for us to see. It was a bank transaction from DayTechCore to a familiar place. Manticore. A shiver ran down my spine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Hot Like Fire

Hot Like Fire  
Logan picked up the phone.   
"Yeah." he said.  
"Logan, it's Cade."   
"What's up?" he asked, surprised.  
"We got a problem."  
"So this isn't a pleasure call?" Logan teased.  
"No, I'm a solicitor now. Would you like some health insurance 'cause I'm about   
to beat your ass?" I joked, "Now, pay attention!"  
"So, why are you the one calling me anyway?"  
"Well, surprisingly Zack didn't want to talk to you, so I stepped in."  
"Oh, so you playing the boss of the house, now?"  
"Zack's not gonna like that."  
"So what's the problem of the day?" Logan changed the subject.  
"What's always the problem? Manticore." I replied.  
"Can I get a little detail?"  
"Only if you ask nicely."   
"Pretty please." Logan replied dryly.  
"I need you to check on some bank records for me. Company by the name of   
DayTechCore running out of Billings, Montana." I explained.  
"Just a minute." Logan said, turning to his computer and quickly hacking into   
files, "Um...okay, I got it. What do you want to know?"  
"See the name Manticore anywhere?"  
"Hold on. Ding ding. You answered correctly. You win a lovely supply of Turtle   
Wax." Logan quipped.  
"You've been hanging around Max too much." I told him.  
"So what's with these people and Manticore?" Logan asked.  
"Well, by my guess, we may have found Manticore's sugar daddy."  
"I think you've been hanging around Max too much." Logan replied.  
"Logan, what's up?" I overheard Max.  
"Phone sex operator, hold on. I'm trying to keep this under twenty minutes.   
Actually, I have a friend of yours on the phone."  
"Phone sex? Must be Kendra." Max replied.  
I felt the tone switch and guessed he put me on speakerphone.  
"Wrong answer." I quipped.  
"Kinky. Hi, Cade." Max said.  
"Hey, Max." I replied.  
"So, whatcha doin'?" Max said in a childish voice.  
I said nothing. Apparently Logan pointed to the screen or something of the sort.   
Max's voice came clear.  
"What the hell?"  
"We think we know where Manticore's getting their funding." I said.  
"Where are you?" Max demanded.  
"Billings, Montana. Why?"  
"I'm coming." Max said.  
"What?" Logan and I both said at the same time.  
"I want to be in on this. It's my right. Manticore's my problem, too." Max said.  
"No. Zack's not gonna like this." I said.  
"Zack can shove it." Max replied, then added, "No offense."  
"None taken." I said through gritted teeth, "Look. We don't even know if this is   
a problem yet."  
"I don't care. I want to be there."  
Through the phone, I could hear her walking away.  
"Where you going?" Logan asked.  
"To pack." Max replied.  
I heard the door slam.  
"Well, that went well." Logan commented.  
"Guess I'll be seeing you soon, Wonder Boy." I said, grinning at the nickname.  
"Tell me you didn't pick up the nickname thing, too." Logan pleaded.  
"Sorry. Guess it's in the genes."  
"See ya soon." Logan sighed.  
"Yeah."  
I hung up the phone and turned to look at the others assembled in the apartment.   
Krit and Syl were playing rock-paper-scissors. Ty was staring at the ceiling and   
appeared to be counting the dots. I needed some sort of sanity so I sought out   
Zack. He was standing by the window, staring out at the city.  
"Zack. You're not gonna like this." I warned, handing him back his cell phone.  
"Not the best way to start a conversation." Zack replied.  
"Max and Logan are coming."  
"Figures."  
"So, you're not gonna kill me? I'm just the messenger, you know. This was all   
Max's idea."  
Zack smiled and turned to me.  
"I couldn't kill you." Zack said, and kissed me.  
"Ewww!" Krit, Syl and Ty all said, simultaneously.  
"Get a room!" Krit added.  
"Oh, grow up." I replied.  
"Actually, we do need to get a room." Zack said, "We don't have anywhere to stay   
yet."  
"You mean you're not setting up camp in Ty's room to keep tabs on her?" Syl   
remarked sarcastically.  
Zack gave her a look of death.  
"I hear ice cream calling my name. Um...bye!" Syl said, opening the freezer and   
ducking behind the door.  
"You and you." he said, pointing at Krit and Ty, "Don't."  
With that, he grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.  
***  
"Krit, what did you do with my hairbrush?" I demanded, standing in the middle of   
the apartment with my hands on my hips in what I hoped was a fed-up posture.  
"What? I haven't touched your brush!" Krit protested from the couch where he was   
drinking coffee.  
It was morning and we hadn't had a chance to get more than an hour's sleep after   
Zack and Cade left. So coffee was on the menu for Krit and Syl. I didn't drink   
coffee. Max and Logan had yet to make an appearance.  
Syl eyed Krit's hair from her spot at the kitchen counter.  
"I can believe that." she scoffed.  
"This happens to be...oh, fine. You're right. I didn't brush my hair this   
morning. Which only goes to prove I haven't taken your brush, Ty!" Krit said.  
"Then where is it?" I returned, gesturing at the apartment, "I can't find it   
anywhere."  
"Try the bathroom?" Krit asked.  
"Of course."   
That was the first place I had checked after my own room. I wasn't stupid.  
"Try Syl's room?"  
"Why would it be in Syl's room?"  
"I don't know. My stuff just seems to have a habit of finding its way in there."   
he glanced accusingly back at Syl.  
"Don't know what you're talking about." Syl replied, casually buttering a piece   
of toast.  
"Fine. Did you try my room?" Krit asked, turning back to me.  
"I thought you said you didn't have it."  
"I don't. But you came in and talked to me last night. Maybe you left it in   
there." Krit suggested.  
I sighed in defeat and went to look in Krit's room. Sure enough, my brush was   
lying right there on his night stand. Stupid brush.  
I returned to the main room of the apartment brushing my hair.  
"Okay, but if my toothbrush is missing, someone is going to die."  
"You think I would use your toothbrush? Ewww. I like you Ty, but not that much."   
Krit replied.  
"I don't like anyone that much." Syl seconded.  
I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch, nearly causing Krit to spill   
coffee in his lap. He was about to make a remark about it, but I stopped him by   
laying my head on his shoulder.  
"Morning, Krit." I said sweetly.  
"I hate it when you do that."  
"No, you don't."  
"No, I don't." Krit agreed.  
He leaned in to kiss me and I pushed him away.  
"Go brush your teeth first. You know I don't like the taste of coffee."  
Krit made a face and went to go brush his teeth.  
"I aught to use your toothbrush." he threatened.  
"You wouldn't."  
"Of course not. I told you that was gross. God, next you'll be accusing me of   
stealing your razor. That's gross, too, by the way."  
He continued mumbling as he headed for the bathroom. I shook my head and went to   
get my morning glass of milk. I had discovered that if I drank a glass of milk   
every morning I could usually get by without any seizures. And if I did get   
them, they weren't very bad. What had Max said about it? Does the body good. I   
could believe that.  
"Krit, we know you wouldn't use a girl's razor!" Syl called after him, stopping   
him just before he disappeared in the bathroom, "But if you leave the toilet   
seat up one more time..."  
"Girls!" Krit cried, throwing his hands up in defeat before slamming the   
bathroom door.  
Syl grinned.  
"I like living with him better when he's outnumbered." she declared.  
There was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door 'cause no one else   
made a move to get it. It was Zack and Cade, when I opened the door they were in   
mid-kiss,  
"Geez, do you two ever stop?" I remarked sarcastically, then shut the door.  
The doorknob turned and the two strode into the room.  
"Any sign of Max yet?" Zack asked us, at this time Krit made his way back into   
the room.  
"Not yet." Syl replied.  
Krit paused slightly behind me and murmured,  
"Guess I brushed my teeth for nothing."  
He continued on to the couch.  
"So what exactly is our mission?" asked Syl  
There was a knock at the door. The person didn't wait for one of us to respond,   
Max just waltzed right in.  
"Somebody order pizza?" she joked.  
"No, but now I'm feeling jipped." Krit replied.  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Max replied, hugging him.  
She made the rounds, hugging everyone, even Zack and Cade. Neither looked like   
they enjoyed it. Zack pushed her away.  
"Max, you shouldn't be here." he said.  
"So I hear." Max replied, rolling her eyes.  
"Well, pleasantries aside, what are you guys up to?" Logan interrupted the   
ensuing argument.  
"We still haven't worked out our plan yet." Cade said.  
"I think we should do some recon." I suggested, "Get some more intel before we   
do anything major."  
"Good idea." Zack agreed.  
"Right." Max agreed, "So, I'll break into the building..."  
"Not you." Zack interrupted.  
"What? But I'm the best for the job."  
"I said, you shouldn't be here, Max. It's risky enough with five of us here. We   
didn't need to involve you and Logan."  
"Don't be an ass, Zack."  
"I'll run recon." Zack said, ignoring her.  
"I'm coming with you." Cade said immediately.  
"No. This is one person job." Zack said firmly.  
"Well, I'm not just going to sit around on my ass and wait for you."   
"No, you're not. I need you to run interference with Ty and Krit's bosses. Make   
up some convincing excuses why they won't be showing up anymore. Max, I want you   
with her." Zack ordered.  
"Zack!" Max and Cade both protested.  
"You don't need two people for a job like that!" Cade said.  
"You're just getting rid of us!" Max added.  
"That's an order."   
"You don't want to know where you can shove your orders." Max grumbled.  
"Just do it." Zack said.  
Max and Cade both looked mad, but they both finally agreed. They both left, Zack   
leaving after them to prevent them from following him.  
"I can probably hack into the surveillance of that building and make sure they   
don't catch Zack." Logan thought out loud, sitting down and opening up the lap   
top he had carried under his arm.  
"They won't catch Zack." I said confidently.  
Zack would never be that careless.  
"All the same." Logan shrugged.  
"So, Logan, how did you meet Max anyway?" Krit asked casually.  
I tuned out the following conversation and went to go brush my teeth and   
actually get dressed in real clothes. As comfortable as they were, I wasn't   
going on a mission in old sweats and a ripped, white tank-top.  
I finished changing and walked back out into the main room. I walked down the   
hall and noticed the door of Krit's room was slightly open. Curious, I peeked   
in.  
"Krit?"  
There was no response. I slipped into the room and froze. Krit was changing. He   
finally noticed me and jumped in surprise, zipping up his pants quickly.  
"You have Power Ranger boxers?"   
"Hey, I'm the Red Ranger!" Krit said defensively.  
"Go, go Power Rangers." I replied with a smirk, looking him up and down.  
I approached Krit, very appreciative of him not putting his shirt on yet. I   
stood on my toes to plant a kiss on his lips, but Krit pushed me away.  
"Wait, Ty! We're supposed to be staying away from each other, remember?"  
"Slipped my mind." I replied.  
"Uh...Ty, why don't you go...talk to Syl?" Krit suggested lamely.  
I wasn't moving so Krit helped me to the door.  
"This is not doing anything for my self-esteem." I pouted.  
"You'll thank me later when we avoid getting in trouble for the second time in   
24 hours." Krit promised.  
I rolled my eyes and let Krit shut me out of the room. I leaned back against the   
wall and it suddenly hit me.  
"What the heck is wrong with me?" I muttered.  
Oh no. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Please, not now.  
I was in heat.  
I could feel it coming on again, that strange tingling sensation that seemed to   
spread throughout my entire body. And I knew it would be worse this time, so   
much worse. All I had to do was look at Krit to know that.  
Every time I had been in heat before, Zack would show up. He would tie me up or   
lock me up and chase away any guys I had enticed before he got there. I would   
prowl whatever prison he kept me in, going insane. I found that intense physical   
activity helped a little so I would fall into a never-ending routine of   
push-ups, sit-ups, and sparring with invisible opponents.  
"I have to get out of here." I said out loud.  
"Something wrong, Ty?" Krit asked, coming out of his room.  
No. Not Krit. Not now. Although, he was looking rather yummy. No!  
"I'm fine! I'm fine. I just have to go. Now." I said quickly, using every ounce   
of willpower I had to make me walk away from him.  
"What? Why?" he asked jumping in front of me to make me stop, confused and   
concerned.  
I looked pleadingly past him at Syl, hoping she would understand. She met my   
gaze and her eyes widened. She grabbed Krit's arm and dragged him away from me.   
I turned and ran out of there while I still could.  
I immediately spotted the motorcycle. I couldn't remember whose it was, Max or   
Zack's, but I didn't really care anyway. It would get me out of here quickly.  
I was on the motorcycle and gunning it up to 60 before I could think straight.  
"Gotta get to someplace deserted. Do routines until this is over. God, I hope   
that works."  
I kept my eyes glued to the road. I knew if I looked to the side I might see   
something, or rather, someone who might make me stop and do something I   
shouldn't. And if that happened and Zack found out...the poor guy wouldn't stand   
a chance.  
Krit would, though. Why did I keep thinking about Krit? I had to stop thinking   
about him. It would not help matters any.  
When had I turned on this road? Boy, I was slipping! Just because I was in heat   
didn't mean I could let my guard down.  
I decided I was far enough away from everyone else and pulled over. This was   
about as far from people as I could get without messing with sector police. And   
I was in no mood to mess with sector police.  
Another abandoned warehouse. Funny how many of those there seemed to be. Then   
again, after the Pulse hit, tons of warehouses shut down. Maybe it wasn't that   
surprising.  
I slid off the motorcycle and walked it inside the building.  
"Damn."  
Not abandoned. Small gang's headquarters, from the looks of it. Too late to get   
out unnoticed. I'm not sure if I could have made myself do it anyway.  
"Nice wheels you got there, babe."  
"Aren't you in the wrong sector, sweetheart?"  
And other stupid lines. I really didn't care what they were saying. Eight street   
punks against one of me. As long as they weren't armed, I would be fine. Even if   
they were armed, I would probably be okay. Not that that was what was on my mind   
anyway.  
"Hey, boys." I heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like mine say, "Anybody   
care to show a girl a good time?"  
What was I saying? Was I insane? Physical activity, physical activity, physical   
activity. I had to get my heart pounding so hard that I wouldn't be able to hear   
my own thoughts.  
Without thinking, I kneed the closest guy in the stomach, then brought down my   
elbow between his shoulder blades.  
"Wasn't up to it." I heard myself explain as I leaned against the next closest   
male.  
"Ty! What the hell are you doing?"  
Damn, damn, damn.  
I turned slowly and blinked.  
"Mmm. Hi, Krit." I heard myself practically purr at him.  
I had to snap out of this.  
The street punks weren't taking as kindly to Krit's presence as they had to   
mine, of course. They started to advance on him, stupidly thinking they could   
take him. I grabbed the collar of the one I had been leaning against and pulled   
him back towards me, kissing him. Half my mind was screaming at me to knock it   
off. The other half was telling that first half to shut up, he was kinda cute.  
And then the first half wizened up and found a way to get through to me.  
'Get ahold of yourself, soldier!' it snapped at me in Zack's voice.  
I pushed the guy away quickly, my eyes widening as I regained control over   
myself.  
'Now drop and give me 50 before you do something else stupid!'  
"Yes, sir!" I replied, dropping to the ground and doing push-ups as fast as I   
could do them.  
The guy I had kissed probably thought I was insane. He stared at me, stunned. I   
tried to push him out of my mind and concentrate on counting.  
I didn't look up, but could tell from the sound that Krit had come over and   
knocked the guy out.  
"Now what are you doing? What is wrong with you, Ty?" Krit demanded.  
Couldn't look at him. That would be too tempting. Better answer or he might make   
me stop doing push-ups.  
50 wouldn't be enough.  
"Please go away, Krit." I managed.  
"Why? Why won't you or Syl give me a straight answer?" he demanded.  
"Krit, don't you get it? Can't you sense it?" I asked, still not daring to look   
up.  
My arms were starting to hurt. The pain was a welcome distraction.  
Krit had been silent for a long moment. I wondered if it had hit him yet.  
"What am I..." he began.  
"Krit!"  
Damn, it was Zack. No, Zack was good! He could keep me in line.  
"Get the hell away from her!" Zack yelled.  
I finally looked up and saw Zack shoving Krit towards the door. And suddenly I   
was on my feet and trying to follow him.  
"No, Ty." Zack said, grabbing my arm.  
I spun on him and kicked him in the stomach. I never should have gotten that   
blow in.  
I headed towards Krit again. Zack tackled me from behind.  
"Krit, get out of here! That's an order!" Zack growled at a bewildered Krit.  
Krit obeyed and disappeared outside. I growled angrily and shoved an elbow back   
into Zack's torso. He grunted and got off of me, hauling me to my feet after   
him. He pushed me backwards until I hit the wall. I heard some clicks and saw,   
once Zack moved, that he had handcuffed me to one of the bars that ran along the   
wall.  
"Stay here." he muttered and trooped outside, probably to deck Krit for being so   
stupid.  
I cocked my head and amped up my hearing to listen to what they were saying.  
"How stupid are you?" Zack demanded.  
"I...what...but..." Krit tried to protest.  
"She's in heat, you idiot!" Zack interrupted.  
There was a pause.  
"I didn't know." Krit said quietly.   
"You didn't know? How could you not know? I could smell it from a mile and a   
half away!" Zack replied.  
"I've never been around any of the girls while they're like this, alright?" Krit   
yelled back defensively.  
"What about Syl?"  
"Syl? But...well, that must be why she leaves! Syl splits for few days every   
once in a while. She always just says 'A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do'   
and won't answer any questions. I just never thought..." Krit broke off.  
"No. No, you didn't." Zack said.  
"Can't I talk to her? Apologize?"  
"No! She only cares about one thing right now. And besides that, I don't know   
how well you can restrain yourself."  
"Restrain myself? Are you implying I would take advantage of Ty?" Krit demanded   
angrily.  
"Pheromones, Krit. They're probably messing with your head already. Go back to   
base. I'll call Syl and give her a sit-rep." Zack said.  
"Okay, Zack." Krit sighed.  
Zack appeared back in the warehouse a moment later.  
"Why'd you send him away? This is none of your business, Zack!" I yelled at him.  
"Ty..." he began.  
"And why aren't pheromones messing with your head, huh? What's with that?"  
"Probably because we're directly related. But Ty..."  
"I was just trying to have a little fun."  
"I hate it when you're in heat." Zack sighed.  
"What a coincidence. Me, too." I agreed.  
We both heard a groan as the first of the gang members started to wake up. Zack   
immediately returned him to unconsciousness and proceeded in tossing the thugs   
outside. He then turned back towards me and assumed his post as my   
jailer/protector.  
"I can't take this, Zack. I'll go insane." I protested, pulling against the   
handcuffs.   
"No, you won't." he replied evenly.  
"You know, I could've kicked your ass."  
"Maybe." he allowed.  
"You know, Krit's pretty hot."  
"Shut up, Ty."  
So the mighty Zack had a weakness. He didn't like his little sister talking   
about one of his fellow X5's like she was interested in doing something with   
him.  
"I wouldn't mind kickin' it with him. Strong, soldier type, right? And he's got   
a nice body. Bet he's got a nice chest. Bet he'd let me find out. Bet he'd..."  
I would have continued but Zack slapped me. It hurt and my eyes watered a little   
bit. But at least I could think straight again.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"Get it together, Ty. Please."  
"I'm fine. Really. I can handle it."  
We both knew that was a lie.  
"How long do you think you can keep protecting me like this, Zack?" I asked.  
Zack didn't answer. Neither of us said anything for a long time. I tried to get   
comfortable and managed to find a sitting position once Zack moved my handcuffs.   
He did so in a motion so quick that I couldn't even attempt escape. But at least   
I was comfortable now. And at some point, I even managed to fall asleep.  
I was doing push-ups with a passion.  
"Please go away, Krit."   
"Why? Why won't you or Syl give me a straight answer?" he demanded.  
"Krit, don't you get it? Can't you sense it?"  
Krit lowered himself to his knees, down to my level.  
"What am I sensing, Ty?" he asked.  
I had looked up. Stupid, stupid mistake. And then, before I knew it, I was   
launching myself at him, knocking him over backwards, and planting kisses on   
him.  
"Ty..." he protested.  
"You talk too much." I said, giving him a playful growl, showing teeth.  
"Ty, please. I can't think straight. And you...you're in heat, aren't you?!"  
"Bingo, genius." I replied, working at stripping him of his jacket and shirt.  
"Ty, this isn't right." he said, but I could feel his resistance weakening,   
"Ty... Ty..."  
"Ty!"  
That last had been Zack's voice, startling me into waking up. I was panting. I   
couldn't take this. That dream had been too vivid, too real. It could have   
happened if Zack hadn't shown up.  
"Are you alright, Ty?"  
Zack was watching me, concerned.  
"Of course not." I replied, "Ask me again in a few days."  
"Would you like to talk?"  
I laughed. The way he said that it sounded like he was anticipating some kind of   
inexplicable torture. If I had thought that for a minute that would get him to   
let me go, I might have tried it. But I knew better than that. Even with my   
brain scrambled.  
"It's alright. We're both the strong, silent type. Remember?"  
I could have sworn Zack sighed with relief. But my senses weren't that great   
right now and I really didn't trust them too much while I was in heat.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Definitely."  
"What would you like?"  
"Six foot something, nice abs, dark hair, dark eyes."  
"Shut up, Ty. Talk about food or you're not getting any.  
"Chinese."  
Zack took out a cell phone and dialed a number. I could have rattled off what   
the numbers were if I hadn't been so consumed with other thoughts. I forced   
myself to concentrate on what Zack was saying instead of those thoughts.  
"Hey. It's me. Could you do me a favor? Pick up some Chinese food for me. I'm at   
a warehouse on 93rd and Worthington. Later."  
Hmmm, interesting. Never pegged Zack as the kind of guy to say 'Later'. The   
things you learn.  
"Who was that?" I asked.  
"Cade."  
Damn. So much for hoping. Of course, Zack wouldn't have been stupid enough to   
ask Krit or even Logan to run that errand. And he wouldn't leave me here. Not   
when he knew I could escape these handcuffs and that that gang was still   
somewhere nearby. Probably getting weapons to take on the big, scary Zack with.   
Like that would help them. Idiots. Cute idiots. Cute idiots that I could...no!  
"Zack." I said suddenly, my voice sounding pained, "I changed my mind. I want to   
talk."  
"Okay." Zack said slowly.  
Anything. Anything to keep my mind off of what I could be doing right now. Zack   
would distract me. Hopefully.  
"Talk to me. Please." I begged.  
I didn't care what he said. Zack was male and yet I didn't feel the need to get   
in his pants. That was very comforting. Because that would just be wrong.   
Hopefully, his voice would make the need to get in any other male that presented   
himself's pants subside.  
"What do you want me to talk about, Ty?" he asked.  
"I don't care. Just talk."  
Zack sighed. He shifted uncomfortably. I could tell this was unfamiliar   
territory for him. I was practically asking for a bedtime story. I should throw   
him a line or something.  
"Talk to me about when you got me out."  
He knew what I was talking about. I was talking about when he had rescued me   
from Manticore.  
"Routine spying mission, like I told you. I go on them about once a year if I   
can. If the Manticore heat hasn't been too bad. If the security looks lax   
enough. If I don't think any of the other X5's will be there. I usually don't go   
all the way into the compound like I did when I found you. It was a weird night.   
I heard you being grilled by an instructor. The one Renfro had with her, you   
remember. It reminded me of the grillings we got and I looked in to see who was   
getting it this time. You already had long hair. I didn't see your barcode until   
later. But I didn't need to. I knew that you were me. And I knew that I couldn't   
leave a part of me in Manticore. No matter what you thought. So I waited until   
Renfro and the instructor left, then snuck in. I remember the way you stared at   
me like you weren't sure what you were seeing. And I remember kicking your ass."   
at this, Zack grinned.  
"Not fair." I replied.  
"Maybe not." Zack allowed, "You've gotten pretty good, Ty. Anyway, I remember   
carrying you out. Not as easy as sneaking in, let me tell you. I ended up having   
to take out a few guards and stealing a humvee. I put you in it and drove out of   
there pretty fast. I didn't slow down until we reached the state line. I don't   
think I really even knew where I was heading. I knew that none of the X5's were   
in Arizona at the time, so I took you there. Phoenix has always been quiet. I   
knew you would be safe there." Zack finished.  
"Why didn't you ever tell the others about me?"  
"I'm not really sure, Ty."  
"Are you going to sleep with Cade?"  
Where had that come from?  
"What?" Zack asked, staring at me in surprise.  
"I don't think you should, is all."  
"Oh, so it's okay for you to sleep with anyone who comes along, to sleep with   
Krit, but I can't sleep with Cade?" Zack asked.   
"Again, not fair." I said.  
Why had he said that? Why had I said that? I wanted to get off this train of   
thought.  
"You're right." Zack sighed, "Let's talk about something else."  
I paused, waiting for him to think of something to talk about. Yet again, what I   
was thinking of wasn't really appropriate.  
"I've always wondered how you turned out to be so much like me. The others see   
it, too." Zack said finally.  
"I never told you. I didn't know what you would think." I said slowly in reply.  
Zack looked at me with interest. I wasn't really aware of what I was dong. But   
this was a safe topic and I was going to ride it out.  
"Renfro had me study you, back at Manticore. I was to analyze your every action,   
every command. Note on how to improve upon it, if possible. She wanted me to be   
a leader, like you were, like you are. She also had me analyze the other X5's,   
how they reacted to you, what their strengths were and how you exploited that.   
Max was your stealth. Krit and Syl, one of the best back-up teams you could ask   
for. I remember them all. Renfro said I was disappointing."  
Zack just stared at me for a long moment. I knew that he hadn't been aware that   
I had ever seen him before he had rescued me. It was a secret I had kept for   
some time.  
"You're not disappointing, Ty." he said quietly.  
"I'm not? Then why am I so much weaker than you? Why can't I shoulder the   
command like you can? Why do I question so much? You don't do that. And why   
can't I fight this heat? You'd be able to do it, I know you could." I said.  
"You are not weaker than me, Ty. You're just as strong as I am, probably   
stronger. I'm used to command. I've always been the C.O. You never even knew   
that you had any others in your series until Cade came along." Zack cautiously   
approached me and sat next to me, "And I'm glad that you question so much. It's   
something that's uniquely you, Ty. I think it's annoying as hell sometimes, but   
I wouldn't have you change it."  
"Thank you, Zack."  
Zack didn't respond. He cocked his head slightly, indicating that he had heard   
something. A vehicle was approaching. Cade was here.  
"I'll go get your food." Zack said, rising.  
I watched him leave, cocking my head to listen to any exchange that he had with   
Cade. I needed to keep my mind focused.  
"Here you go. Didn't know you liked Chinese, though." I heard Cade say.  
"It's not for you, is it, Zack?" Max was here, too, apparently.  
"No. It's for Ty."  
"Ty? What are you and Ty doing out here in an abandoned warehouse?" Cade asked.  
"Ty's in heat. She's staying out here until she's not." Zack said. I could hear   
the frown in his voice as he continued, "Where's Krit?"  
"Back at base. He's with Syl. She'll make sure he stays there, don't worry." Max   
assured him.  
Darn. Krit and Chinese food would have been perfect.  
"Krit?" Cade asked, "You mean she's picked Krit..."   
Cade broke off laughing.  
"Something funny?" Zack asked.  
"Just the idea of Ty trying to seduce Krit."  
"That's not funny." Zack said stiffly, "Cade, she's my little sister."  
"Oh, grow up, Zack. She's not that little. She's a little older than me, in   
fact. And you and I..." Cade began.  
"Stop." Zack said firmly.  
Zack did not like hearing these kind of things about me, his baby sister.  
"You two can go. I have to stay with her." he said.   
It wasn't an option. It was order. I heard the vehicle drive away as Zack   
returned, carrying a paper bag.  
"Here's your food, Ty."  
He handed me a carton of food. Funny how the cartons they put Chinese food in   
hadn't changed since before the Pulse. Some things will never change.  
It was a little awkward to eat it with one hand handcuffed to the wall, but I   
dealt. I looked at Zack over my food.  
"What, no fortune cookie?" I joked.  
"You don't actually believe in those things, do you?" he asked, sounding   
disgusted at the thought of someone buying into the idea of a cookie telling   
your future.  
"Nah. But the cookies are good."  
He reached in the bag and pulled something out. He tossed a plastic-wrapped   
fortune cookie at me. I caught it with my free hand and peeled the plastic off.   
I broke the cookie and pulled out the piece of paper.  
"Today may be hell. Be ready for tomorrow." I read out loud, feeling odd at how   
that fit my present situation.  
"Good advice." Zack commented.  
"When exactly did fortune cookies start having cuss words in them?" I mused,   
distracting myself, as I crumpled the little piece of paper and threw it in my   
now empty food carton.  
Zack shrugged and gave me that amused Zack look. I held out half of the fortune   
cookie to him.  
"Oh, well. Want a cookie?" I offered.  
"What the hell." Zack muttered and took the offering.  
I watched as he carefully put it in his mouth. You'd think I was trying to   
poison him or something. I popped my own half of the cookie in my mouth. I was   
always disappointed by how soon the cookie was all gone. I really did like   
fortune cookies.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
We're too lazy to do an Author's Note. Just do us a favor and review.   
  
  
  



	5. It's Hard Not To Play

It's Hard Not To Play  
I wasn't exaggerating. I really could not take this.  
I was sweating heavily now. All I could think about was Krit. And Krit's body.   
And...  
Zack was worried about me. I had never gotten this bad before. He knew it, I   
knew it. It didn't change anything.  
My mind seemed to hum. I couldn't focus. All my thoughts were in broken   
fragments. And my thoughts were what was killing my right now.  
"Zack." I spoke for the first time in hours.  
"What, Ty?" he asked.  
"I need...a distraction. I need...to not be able to hear my thoughts. I need to   
be someplace loud. Very loud." I said.  
Zack frowned as he tried to figure out what I was saying. I sighed in   
frustration.  
"Syl. I want to talk to Syl." I said impatiently.  
Zack shrugged and took out his phone again. He dialed a number, then handed it   
to me. I held the phone up to my ear just as someone answered.  
"Yeah." Syl's voice came over the phone.  
"Syl." I sighed with relief and frustration that it wasn't Krit.  
"Ty? How you holdin' up?" she asked.  
"I need...noise." I said, hoping she would understand.  
"Gotcha. I'll be there in a bit." she said, immediately getting what I was   
trying to put into words.  
I gave a small smile of relief before handing the phone back to Zack. He still   
looked confused, but had obviously heard Syl's end of the conversation and knew   
she was coming.  
After what seemed like forever, Syl arrived. She carried an old, beat-up CD   
player and a small black pouch.  
"Cade's out in the car if you want to talk to her." she said to Zack.  
Zack nodded and walked outside. Syl looked down at me, concerned.  
"Got it bad, huh?" she stated the obvious.  
I bit back a smart remark and just nodded. Syl set down the CD player and   
unzipped the black pouch. She rifled through CD's.  
"Got a preference?" she asked.  
"Loud. Fast."  
"Try this then." she said.  
She put a CD in the CD player and handed it to me. I put the headphones on and   
turned up the volume as loud as I knew I could stand it and pressed play. My   
hands were shaking.  
Syl left the other CD's with me and backed off a few steps. I didn't care   
anymore.  
At first I listened to the words, but soon I phased them out and just heard the   
noise. I had to turn up the volume twice to drown out my thoughts. I hugged my   
knees tightly and rocked slightly to the tempo. I kept my eyes tightly shut.  
Halfway through a song, my eyes snapped open as the lyrics hit me. I pressed the   
back button and played the song again. Barely aware of what I was doing, the   
words of the song started coming out of my mouth when I reached the same spot in   
the song.  
"Pull my chin, stroke my hair, scratch my nose, hug my knees.  
Try drink, food, cigarette, the tension will not ease.  
I tap my fingers, fold my arms, breathe in deep, cross my legs.  
Shrug my shoulders, stretch my back, but nothing seems to please.  
I need contact.  
I need contact.  
Nothing seems to please.  
I need contact."  
I kept repeating the words of the song until it ended. Much as this wasn't   
really getting me off the thoughts of the activity I wanted to be doing, it was   
helping. Somehow, hearing the words that fit with my mood was helping.  
In the next songs I listened for words that struck that chord. When I found   
them, I would repeat the song and again, unknowingly, sing out the words myself.  
"Bees are buzzin' in their honey catacomb.  
All the noise seems to call my head a home.  
Can't escape the scratchin'.  
My blood makes a noise.  
It's hard not to play when there are so many toys.  
So many toys."  
I suddenly noticed Zack, Cade, and Syl staring at me. I ripped off the   
headphones and threw them at the floor.  
"What were you doing, Ty?" Zack asked slowly.  
"I don't know." I snapped, "How the hell should I know?"  
Zack glanced at Syl and Cade worriedly and for some reason that made me very   
angry.  
"This would all be over with by now if you would just let me find Krit." I   
growled.  
"No, Ty." Zack shook his head.  
"Who are you to force me to be the good little girl, anyway? You're probably   
sleeping with Cade and she's younger than me, remember? Just because I've got   
the same DNA..." I said heatedly.  
"Knock it off, Ty." Zack said through gritted teeth.  
"Make me." I taunted.  
"Maybe you should just let her..." Syl began.  
"No!" Zack said with enough force to make Syl take an unconscious step   
backwards.  
"See. If it were anyone but me, they'd be with someone by now. Max, Syl,...Cade.   
But not little Ty. Have to protect her. Little, innocent Ty." my voice dripped   
with bitterness.  
"I don't want to do this, Ty." Zack said.  
I was too out of it to even register what he had said. Not until he approached   
me and swiftly delivered a blow to my temple. Being knocked unconscious was   
never such a good thing.  
***  
I was still staring in shock. Had Ty really just said that? Had she really just   
goaded Zack into hitting her, knocking her unconscious?  
"I hit her too hard." Zack frowned, his voice holding the note of worry that   
most people couldn't hear.  
"She'll be okay." I assured him.  
We Manticore byproducts bounce back pretty well.  
"You two stay with her. I still need to run that mission to DayTechCore." Zack   
said.  
I nodded. He needed some time to clear his head. And we did need the   
intelligence that Zack was going to get. If we wanted to do both at the same   
time, go for it.  
"Don't worry." I said, knowing he would.  
Zack turned and started towards his motorcycle. He wheeled it towards the door,   
pausing just before he reached it.  
"If Krit shows up, beat the hell out of him for me."  
He didn't wait for a reply from either Syl or me, but continued out the door.  
"You know, impeccable timing must run in the family." I commented to Syl.  
Syl snorted and nodded in agreement. I settled in for a long wait.  
"So, Syl. How does that rock-paper-scissors thing work?"  
Syl and I spent the next long, boring period of time playing rock-paper-scissors   
and waiting. Waiting for Ty to wake up, for Zack to get back, for something,   
anything, to happen.  
So of course, anything did happen.  
Syl and I both looked up when we heard the sound of a vehicle engine. She shot   
me a questioning glance and I shook my head. No, I wasn't expecting anyone. She   
got up and stalked silently towards the door.  
She was two steps from it when the windows exploded. I ducked and shielded my   
head with my arms. When I looked up, I saw men in black uniforms storming the   
place. My first thought was Manticore. Then, I stopped thinking and reacted.  
I let the soldiers come to me before whipping out attacks. I didn't want to   
leave Ty defenseless. I jumped straight up and kicked out, connecting with the   
skulls of two guys at the same time. They both crumpled. A third guy started to   
pull a weapon and I broke his arm with a sharp crack. He screamed and dropped to   
the floor. I engaged a fourth guy, but noticed that the injured were being   
dragged away. I decided to not immediately disable the guy I was fighting and   
see what was going on.  
"Retreat!" someone yelled.  
The guy I was fighting moved to run off. I yanked him back. Someone was going to   
spill their guts about what the hell was going on. These guys couldn't be   
Manticore. They didn't operate like Manticore. Manticore wouldn't call a   
retreat.  
A gun went off and the guy I had a hold off, sagged to the ground. I looked up   
and saw a guy pointing a gun at him. The guy fired again at me and I was forced   
to dodge bullets. By the time the gunfire had stopped, the building was empty   
again. I looked over to see Syl looking at me with an utterly confused look on   
her face.  
"Who the hell were those guys?" she asked.  
I sped over to the door, but all I got a look at was the back of a large black   
van as it drove away. I noticed something white on the van and amped my vision   
to see what it was. That van said DayTechCore.  
"Holy shit." I said.  
"What? What is it, Cade?" Syl demanded.  
"That was a DayTechCore van. They know we're Manticore. Whoever the hell they   
were, they were looking for Manticore's."  
"How the hell did they find us?"  
"Don't know. They must have tracked you somehow. We have to move. Help me get   
Ty." I ordered.  
"How could they know? I never left a clue. What did I do wrong?" Syl muttered as   
she helped me rip the bar Ty was handcuffed to out of the wall.  
"Stop it, Syl." I snapped, "We'll get back to your apartment and contact Zack.   
Until then, concentrate on making sure we're not followed. I doubt that   
explosion left the car in good shape so we'll probably be walking."  
Syl's mouth clamped shut and she nodded. She turned to go scout the area outside   
of the warehouse. I turned to Ty and slapped her hard.  
"Wake up, Ty. I'm not going to carry you."  
I had to slap her a couple times before she finally came to.  
"Alright. We have to get out of here, so you have to snap out of it." I said.  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
I was not going to waste time explaining it to her. Time to try a different   
strategy.  
"We're going to find Krit." I tried.  
Amazing how fast she was on her feet.  
"Goody." she said.  
Oh, boy. It was not going to be fun trying to keep her away from Krit when we   
got to the apartment. But what other choice did we have?  
***  
I seemed to have a lot of energy, all of a sudden. I knew Cade and Syl would   
agree with me. Just let me go to Krit. Then, it would all be over.  
I must have been walking pretty fast because Cade kept grabbing me by the free   
handcuff and dragging me back to her and Syl. It seemed to take forever to reach   
the apartment.  
Before Cade or Syl could stop me, I bolted up the stairs and kicked the door in.   
Krit, Max and Logan were here. I could tell that instantly. I spotted Krit a   
second later. And somehow I ended up sitting on top of him. I must have knocked   
him to the floor, but I couldn't remember doing so. Not that I really cared. I   
gave him an urgent, hungry kiss that he immediately returned.  
And then I was being yanked off of him by the back of my shirt. I immediately   
lashed out, but my hand was caught at the wrist. I looked from the hand that had   
caught mine to the person it belonged to. I suddenly had a distinct dislike for   
Max.  
"Let go." I said in my command voice.  
"Not gonna happen." Max replied.  
I looked down at Krit and struggled. Max refused to let go. I kicked backwards   
into her shin. Max made a noise of pain and shoved me hard down the hall. I had   
obviously made her angry.  
A kick to my back sent me stumbling forward into my bedroom. The door slammed   
behind me. I immediately slammed back against the door. I felt Max bracing   
against the other side.  
"Don't bother!" Max called, "It'll be barricaded in a minute!"  
I sighed and slid down to sit on the floor. So close and yet so far away.  
"Ty!"   
I straightened with a jerk.  
"Krit?" I asked.  
"Yeah." he called back through the wall, "Are you okay?"  
"I'd be a lot better if you were in here." I replied.  
"I can't, Ty."  
"Sure you can. I've got a window." I replied.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
"Don't you want to?"  
"Not the point. This is for your own good, Ty. Try to get some sleep. Please?"  
"All alone?" I whined.  
"Ty, don't."  
"Can't help it, Krit." I said, "You're awfully hot."  
"Much as I'm enjoying this, I have to go, Ty." Krit said.  
"Don't go."  
"Have to. I'll see you when you're better." he promised.  
I sighed. Why couldn't I be better now?  
***  
"She's a bitch when she's in heat." Max growled.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't go there." Max said quickly.  
"Shouldn't we be calling Zack?" Syl prodded.  
I nodded and picked up the phone. Then, I suddenly had a thought.  
"Forget the phone number?" Krit teased.  
"No. I just had a thought. With Zack's luck, or lack thereof, I'll call and   
he'll be in an air vent and his phone'll ring and then he'll get shot at or   
something." I said.  
"I thought there was no such thing as luck?" Logan mocked.  
"Oh, shut up. Go sit on the couch." I replied, sending him an annoyed look.  
"But it's down the hall, barricading Ty's door."   
"Exactly." I agreed.  
Logan just rolled his eyes and cleaned his glasses.  
"Zack's back." Max announced from her spot at the window.  
"That rhymes." Krit commented.  
"I thought I mentioned nothing good coming from things that rhyme." Syl said   
immediately.  
"I wonder what else rhymes with Zack." Krit mused, ignoring her, "Black, tack,   
wack, hack, uh...spack. Is that a word? Track, rack, pack...uh...sack."  
"Krit?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up." I interrupted before he drove me insane.  
I turned around just in time to see Zack striding through the door.  
"Cade?" Zack asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
"Big boom, men in black, fight scene." I said shortly, "You got something to   
share or no?"  
Zack nodded, but he was looking past me down the hall. Probably distracted by   
the sounds of banging coming from Ty's room.  
"Well, I found out who's running the DayTechCore operation. Someone called   
Voice. And apparently, this guy worked with Lydecker for some time. I also have   
the name of a mentor who works nearby. Someone named McCallen." Zack said.  
"Check him out?" I asked.  
"What I was thinking." Zack agreed.  
"In the morning." I announced, "I'm tired. And I want a back massage."  
"I'm good at those." Krit said.  
"Not from you." I said, shooting him a look, "I'm getting a migraine. Krit,   
you're sleeping on the couch."  
"Why?"  
"Because we're sleeping in your room, genius."   
"But..." Krit began to protest, but my look stopped him, "Alright. But I'm   
taking my sheets."  
"So where are Max and Logan going to sleep?" Syl wondered.  
"Your room." I said.  
"How do you figure that?" Syl complained.  
"Couples get a room." I replied.  
"Damn it." Syl swore, "That's discrimination against single people."  
"Get over it." I said, heading down the hall.  
"Good thing it's a fold-out couch." Krit commented.  
"Good thing." Syl grumbled.  
"You know, you could be a couple if Zane..."  
"Shut up, Krit."  
I closed the door and stopped their conversation.  
"You have to explain to me what happened." Zack insisted.  
"Later. I get very grumpy if I don't get my back massage and a good night's   
sleep." I said.  
"Yes, ma'am." Zack agreed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Not fair. I want a back massage. Cade sucks.  
The songs mentioned before were "I Have The Touch" by Heather Nova and "Under   
The Water" by Jewel. Don't sue me.  
Poor Krit and Syl have to share the couch. But the question is, who's the cover   
hog? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter.  
Ty   
  
  



	6. Almost Normal

****

Almost Normal

I woke up quickly, sensing Zack was already awake. I yawned and rolled to my feet. With this many people in the apartment, I was going to get to the shower before any of the others could. I hurried out the door and down the hall towards the bathroom.

I stopped and stared at the scene in front of me.

"You stole all the covers. I was freezing!" Syl growled, smacking Krit hard with 

a pillow.

"I only stole them because I knew you would if you had the chance. Besides, you're smaller, you need less." Krit replied, ducking a second swing of the pillow.

"And you snore!" Syl accused.

"Do not! That was you!"

"Liar!"

"You wish."

I coughed and they both froze, their gazes snapping over to me. Krit grinned sheepishly.

"Morning, Cade."

"Morning." I replied, "Little sibling rivalry?"

"You could say that." Syl agreed.

"Snored." Krit said quickly.

"Cover hog." Syl snapped back, elbowing him.

They both continued to smile at me until I shook my head and continued on to the bathroom. My shower time is sacred. Krit and Syl's antics would not cut in on that time.

***

I hated dreaming I decided as I woke up from another heat-induced dream. But there was an incredible upside. I was starting to feel normal again. I could think about stupid things like the colors in my room instead of only thinking about Krit. I still couldn't really think about Krit without my blood going hot, but hopefully that would wear off in a little while. Not that I ever could really think about Krit without feeling funny.

I got up and changed my clothes. I must be getting better. I could actually think about putting on clean clothes.

Still had the handcuffs on. That was getting annoying really quickly. But I didn't have the key and I wasn't about to try and get them off the hard way.

I was feeling so much better now. I really wanted to be let out of this room. 

Ever since I got out of Manticore, I've always been a little edgy about enclosed spaces. I don't like to be isolated. I don't mind being alone as long as it's my choice to be so. And it wasn't right now.

"Max! Cade! Syl!" I yelled, pounding on the door, "Let me out!"

No one was answering. I found my watch and saw that it was still pretty early. 

They were probably asleep. Well, Max didn't sleep, but she might not even be here.

"Wake up!" I yelled, throwing a shoe against the wall that connected with Syl's room.

I heard a bang in response and smiled.

"Will you knock it off, Ty!" I heard Max's voice.

"Max! Please! I want to talk!" I yelled back.

I knew she wouldn't automatically believe me if I told her "I'm all better". I had tried that too many times already just to see what they would do.

Ten minutes later I heard the sound of something heavy being dragged away from my door. Then, the door opened and Max walked in.

"What?" she demanded.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but I really think I'm out of it." I said.

Max frowned and looked at me skeptically.

"Alright." she said slowly, "Say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Night."

"Time."

"Zack."

"Jerk."

"Handcuffs."

"Wrist." I said, holding up mine.

"Hot."

"Desert."

"Krit."

"Spit."

"Ewww." Max said, looking at me weird.

"Long story." I said quickly.

Max frowned again. I could tell she was thinking over whether or not I was totally back to normal. She suddenly got a look on her face that made me think she was going to do something that she didn't want to.

"Stay here." she said and slipped out the door.

She reappeared a minute later with Krit.

"Max?" Krit asked, confused.

Max wasn't paying attention to him, but was watching me intently to see what I did. I still had an intense desire to walk over and kiss Krit, but that could be counted as normal. At least, I was still standing in the same spot. I hadn't tackled him to the floor the minute I saw him. 

Max smiled.

"I think you check out, Ty." she said.

I smiled, glad she believed me.

"No offense, but I still don't want to leave you two alone." she said, gesturing towards the door. I nodded in understanding and exited. Today was starting off very well.

***

Again, I stopped and stared when I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ty sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking milk.

"I'm assuming your better since you're not rolling around on the floor with Krit." I deadpanned.

Ty smiled and nodded. She was obviously very happy to have gotten that over with. I would be, too, if I was in her position.

I was expecting some smart remark from Krit, but he was surprisingly silent. And he was sitting on the couch, some distance from Ty. He wasn't even looking at her. He actually seemed...shy? Nervous? Almost like he didn't know how to behave around Ty anymore. Understandable, I supposed.

"Syl's making bacon sandwiches." Ty said, "Zack really likes those, if I remember correctly. You might want to go wake him up."

I nodded and went to go get Zack. I should probably warn him about Ty, too, before he walked in and freaked out. Would probably deck Krit before he noticed that they weren't anywhere near each other. He'd actually probably be pretty happy with how they were acting now.

I slipped into the room to find Zack climbing out the window.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

I think if it had been anyone, but him they would have fallen. Seeing as it was Zack, he just sighed and stepped fully back into the room.

"You were supposed to take a longer shower."

"Sorry to disappoint." I replied, "Where were you going?"

"Take out that guy named Royce." Zack said, without looking at me, "I didn't want you or Max to start again about coming with me."

"Zack."

He looked at me questioningly.

"You're an idiot."

Zack just looked at me.

"You're not going to let me talk you out of this very easily are you?" I pressed.

Zack shook his head.

"Well, before you go I have some things I should tell you. Ty's better, she's in the living room. DayTechCore sent men after us yesterday, the retreated once they confirmed that we were Manticore. At least, that's what it looked like. They shot their own men to keep them from being interrogated. I only knew it was DayTechCore because I saw it on the van." I said.

"You should have told me that before." Zack replied, frowning.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well. But I just want you to know that these guys are serious. I don't think it'll be very easy to get to Royce. I think we should check out that McCallen guy first."

Zack paused, seeing the sense in what I was saying. At least, I hoped he did. If he didn't, I might have to beat it into him.

"And I'm coming with you." I added.

Suddenly the door opened and Syl, Max, Krit, Logan and Ty fell to the floor. Zack and I both glared at them. They had obviously been listening in through the door and the door had collapsed in under their weight.

"Oh, Max! There's your earring!" Logan said.

"Max doesn't wear earrings." Zack said. 

"He meant Syl!" Krit said quickly.

"Neither does Syl." I said, my voice just as stiff as Zack's.

"Logan?" Krit offered.

Zack and I both shook our heads.

"Oh, screw it. We're coming to." Max said, getting up.

"No, you're not." Zack said.

"Yes, we are." Max said firmly, matching his gaze, "You couldn't take us all on last time, what makes you think you can now?"

"That was different. This time, you could get killed."

"None of us are going to get killed. We're not going into Manticore. We're just going to check up on some old ex-military guy." Syl said.

"You're not thinking of all the possibilities, the worst case scenario." Zack replied.

"Sure, I am. And I know we can handle it." Syl replied.

Krit, Ty and Max nodded in agreement. Zack shook his head.

"No."

"Don't be an asshole. Just nod and act pouty." Max instructed.

Zack glared at her.

"Don't push me, Max."

"Don't threaten her, Zack." Logan said.

We all stared at Logan. How stupid was he?

"Not today, Wonder Boy. Not today." Zack said, turning his back on them, "Alright. You can come. But only if you all agree to follow any and all of my orders on the mission."

"Yes, sir!" they all chorused.

They wisely chose not to push their luck and got out of the room quickly.

"I suppose you're disappointed that we're not being good, little soldiers." I said.

"Actually, I've come to expect it." Zack said, catching me by surprise. I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Especially from you." he continued.

"Well, you should." I said, finding myself no longer mad at him. Zack didn't reply for what seemed like a long time. Finally, he stepped back and I turned to look at him.

"Suit up, soldier. We've got a mission." he informed me.

I gave him a crisp, mock-salute and went with him to go to the place where we had stashed our things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not so sure about the title of this chapter, but whatever. I think the next chapter will really be great from the ideas that Cade and I have been sharing. I think you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

Ty


	7. Gym Class

Gym Class  
I glanced around the high school gym. A little worn and dirty, but still in   
relatively good condition. I saw a man, most likely McCallen, and a group of   
scrawny high school students completing warm-ups. At the sight of this, I had   
inescapable flashbacks to Manticore. From the looks on their faces, the others   
did, as well. I pushed Manticore out of my mind.  
"Mr. McCallen." Zack called out to the man.  
"That's Colonel McCallen to you." he replied.  
"Yes, sir!" we all responded, snapping to attention.  
No salute, just attention. He gave an amused smile.  
The man looked older than Lydecker. He had short brown hair that was becoming   
very gray and brown eyes that looked like they had seen everything.  
"We are here to ask you a few questions." Zack continued.  
"As long as you are in this gym, you are part of this class. Finish warm-ups   
with these guys and then maybe we'll talk." McCallen informed us.  
We all glanced around at each other. Krit shrugged his shoulders. Why not?  
We moved to join the group of students who became an ocean of murmuring waves. I   
could pick out a few snippets such as:   
"Who are they?"  
"CIA, I bet."   
A group of girls in the back were giggling.  
"Brunette." one said  
"No, no. The blonde." the other replied.  
"Class, pay attention!" McCallen said in an incredible C.O. voice.  
Everybody's head snapped up.  
"Push ups. I start the clock when everyone is down."  
We all moved into ready position. This was child's play.  
"Go."  
We all began repetitive push-ups. The rest of the class seemed to be having   
trouble, barely able to complete five. We continued on happily.  
The rest of the class seemed to have faded out. We continued pushing.  
"Okay, okay. Stop." commanded McCallen.  
We all sort of cocked our heads at him, questioningly, waiting for our next   
command. McCallen was looking at us with interest. I could tell he was wondering   
how far he should push us.  
"Laps?" I offered.  
"That's right. I almost forgot. Laps." he agreed.  
The rest of the class groaned loudly.  
"But first," McCallen interrupted their groaning, "jumping jacks."  
They groaned louder.  
"Everybody up. Count on when your hands hit your sides. Everyone counting or you   
do more. Everybody stop on twenty-five or you do more. Ready? Begin." he said   
quickly.  
This was just too easy. I glanced at Zack with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his   
eyes in response. He thought it was easy, too.  
I smiled as I heard Krit and Syl competing to see who was louder. My money was   
on Syl. The girl had a set of lungs, alright.  
We reached twenty-five and all stopped with a slap as our hands hit our sides. A   
few students forgot to stop.  
McCallen shook his head, looking disappointed.  
"Twenty-five more. Everyone say thank you to Reese, Jones, and Miss Smith."  
There were a few grumbled, sarcastic thank you's before McCallen shouted "begin"   
and we started again.  
By the time the entire class stopped together, we had done over one hundred. I   
could hear panting coming from the students. None of us had even broken a sweat.  
"Laps." McCallen reminded everyone, "Go!"  
I guessed that we were running laps around the gym so I started off at a   
reasonable jog. Apparently, my reasonable jog was much faster than the jog of   
the students. Our group ended up some strides ahead of everyone else.   
"So this is what regular kids do?" I questioned Zack.  
"Yep." Zack nodded.  
"You go to high school?"  
"Off and on." Zack shrugged.  
I took that to mean he had showed up for a few days here and there between   
traveling across the country looking for the X5's.  
"Kind of like Manticore for normal people." Ty commented quietly.  
"Uh huh." Syl agreed.  
"It's not so bad." Max argued.  
"What, high school or Manticore?" Krit teased.  
"Smart ass." Max grumbled.  
"So I've been told." Krit agreed.  
I suddenly noticed that the entire class had stopped and we were the only ones   
jogging. Everyone was staring at us. I slowed to a stop and the others stopped   
behind me.  
"Class, go get the basketballs and set up in your teams from yesterday."   
McCallen instructed.  
The class filed out of the room, presumably to get basketballs. McCallen strode   
over to us.  
"You said you had questions?" he said.  
I bet the entire class had questions by now.  
"We came to ask you if you remember the names Lydecker and Royce." Zack said.  
McCallen froze and stared at us.  
"Son of a bitch, he actually did it, didn't he?" McCallen said quietly, his   
voice sounding amazed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Zack frowned, although he obviously   
did know what McCallen was talking about.  
Did everyone know about Manticore or was it just me?  
"A simple yes or no would do." I supplied.  
"Yes." McCallen said stiffly, "I remember Deck and Royce. They were under my   
wing for some time."  
"Sounds like you three were pretty close." Krit commented, his eyes narrowed.  
"They were close. They called me their mentor, but..." McCallen trailed off.  
"When was the last time you saw Deck?" Max pressed.  
"Not for a long time." McCallen shook his head.  
He sounded sincere enough.  
"And Royce?" Zack stepped in again.  
"Almost as long." McCallen answered.  
The door to the gym opened and we all whirled around, tensing up. I relaxed when   
I saw it was just a kid with a basketball. The rest of the class filed in behind   
him. We got a mixture of looks from them as they moved past. McCallen fell back   
into his role as gym teacher and ignored us while he put the students back to   
work.  
I glanced to the side as I picked up on a conversation.  
"You go!"  
"No way!"  
"Go on! You're not afraid are you?"  
"Of course not!"   
"Then, go!"  
"Oh, alright, alright."  
A kid was forcibly separated from his group as he was shoved in our direction.   
He looked pretty nervous as he walked up to me.  
"So are you guys like...FBI or something?" he asked.  
"Or something." I agreed.  
"Oh." he said and looked down at the floor for some time.  
I was beginning to think he wasn't going to say anything else when he suddenly   
spoke again.  
"Are you guys aliens?"   
I smiled, "Not quite, kid."  
"Oh. Okay. Are you army? 'Cause they're like aliens."  
"Uh...sort of."  
"Are you here to recruit people?"  
"Definitely not."  
"You think the short blonde would go out with my friend? He wanted me to ask   
you."  
I glanced over at Syl and then at the boy that the kid pointed out.  
"Not a chance." I said honestly.  
The kid smiled.  
"Didn't think so." he said and ran off.  
I smiled again as I turned around to see Zack and Krit were being assaulted by   
most of the girls in the class. Zack looked about to panic. Krit looked rather   
amused. Zack saw me looking at him and silently begged me to save him. I debated   
on how long I should let him suffer and decided that it would be too cruel to   
let it go on for too long. But that didn't mean I couldn't go over and enjoy it   
while it lasted.  
"How old are you anyway?" a girl was asking Zack.  
"Twenty three." Zack said, trying to regain his composure as I walked over.  
"Wow. You don't look more than nineteen." the girl continued, "I'm eighteen, you   
know. I'm a senior."  
"No, she's not! She's a junior." another girl ratted her out, "I'm the only   
senior in the class."  
"I really like the tattoo." a third girl said, "What's it mean?"  
Zack clamped a hand over the tattoo on his arm. He was probably really wishing I   
hadn't stolen his jacket this morning now.  
"You have a tattoo?" a fourth girl shuddered, "You know, they do those with   
needles!"  
"Girls! I don't see you running basketball drills!" McCallen snapped, making the   
girls immediately disperse with longing looks at Zack and Krit.  
"I want my jacket back." Zack said.  
"Nope." I said with a grin, folding my arms.  
"Zackie boy doesn't know how to respond to being hit on by high school girls, do   
you?" Krit teased.  
Zack glared at him and Krit ducked behind me. I was getting looks of death from   
all the girls now. Probably because I was standing between Krit and Zack.   
Practically a Zack and Krit sandwich.  
"Not that there's anything wrong with that." he said quickly.  
Zack took a menacing step forward and Krit quickly moved off to join Syl. Not   
Ty, amazingly enough. Ty was with Max, still attempting to get information out   
of McCallen.  
"You could have intervened." Zack pouted.  
"Could have. But, sorry, sir. Your orders weren't clear."  
Zack frowned at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. I moved past him, shoving   
him lightly with my elbow as I did so. He followed behind me.   
This mission wasn't half bad.  
***  
All we could get out of McCallen was that Lydecker had had this dream of making   
a better soldier. Royce had thought he was nuts and they had gone their separate   
ways. That was about it. At least, that was all McCallen would tell us.  
I was getting very distracted by the way the other girls were treating Krit. It   
must have been obvious since I repeatedly glanced back in that direction, but   
Max didn't comment. I couldn't help tuning in my hearing to hear what was being   
said.  
"So where'd you go to high school?" a girl asked.  
"Different places." Krit said, "I travel a lot."  
"How interesting." the girl said, making eyes at Krit.  
"So who are the girls you came in with?"  
"Well, she's the boss's girlfriend. And the blonde over there is my best friend.   
And the one over there is an old friend, practically my sister." Krit said and I   
assumed he pointed out Cade, Syl and Max.  
"What about her?"  
"Her? Well, she's...she's...."  
"You like her, don't you?" a girl interrupted, "That's so sweet!"  
"Hate her." two other girls chorused.  
"Girls! I don't see you running basketball drills!"  
At the sound of McCallen's voice, the girls ran off.  
I glanced at Krit and saw he was looking at me. Quickly, I looked away. He   
hadn't denied liking me, but he hadn't agreed either. Krit had been acting weird   
ever since they'd let me out of my room. And truthfully, I didn't know what to   
do about it. I didn't know how to act around Krit after what I'd done while I   
was in heat. What did Krit think about me now? Oh, god. Why did that have to   
happen? Damn feline DNA.  
Suddenly, the doors to the gym slammed open. I jumped and snapped around to see   
men in black uniforms pouring through the doors.  
"Not these guys again!" I heard Syl complain.  
I immediately saw the gun aimed at McCallen and pulled him to the floor.  
"Down!" I yelled.  
The high school students all hit the floor. Zack and Cade were closest to the   
doors and engaged the enemy first. Max was a blur as she ran at the guy with the   
gun and disarmed him. Max doesn't like guns.  
I stayed with McCallen. If the guy with the gun had been any indication, they   
wanted to take McCallen out. Which meant he could be useful to us.  
I had time to watch as Syl rolled over Krit's back and punched a guy in the   
face, Cade jumped and delivered a double kick that sent another guy reeling   
backwards, Max ran up the wall and took out a third guy, and Zack probably broke   
ribs with a hard punch to a fourth guy's stomach. Then, some of the black   
uniforms made it to me. I picked up a basketball and sent it flying into the   
first one's face. His nose broke and started gushing blood. I turned my   
attention to the two with him. A well-placed kick broke a kneecap. Another kick   
did some damage to the other guy's jaw. I grabbed a shirt collar and flipped   
"damaged jaw" over to land hard on the gym floor. Another blow and he was   
unconscious.  
I turned around just as "broken nose" came up behind me with a gun. I heard   
cracks as I snapped the gun out of his hands. I swept the guy's legs and he hit   
the floor. I dropped, a knee pressed down hard on his chest and a hand at his   
throat.  
"What's your mission here?" I demanded.  
The guy just sneered at me through the blood still gushing from his nose. I felt   
disgusted and knocked him unconscious, as well.  
I turned to see that the uninjured men who weren't engaged in fighting were busy   
dragging away their injured. They didn't want us interrogating anyone. Although,   
judging from the one I had just talked to, they were well-trained enough not to   
break easily anyway. These guys were professionals.  
I heard a click and whirled around. More black uniform men had come in through   
the back. One of them had a gun leveled at me.  
"Freeze, damn it!" he growled.  
I froze.  
"You may be able to dodge bullets," he continued in a low voice, "but I doubt   
you could dodge bullets coming from six guns at the same time."  
Immediately, the five other men with him pulled guns and cocked them, all aimed   
at me. Everything in the room stopped.  
"None of you move, you damn freaks!" the guy yelled, "One of you move and   
everyone in this place gets turned into Swiss cheese."  
"What do you want?" I asked slowly.  
"Just don't move." the guy snapped.  
He was nervous. We scared him. So obviously he knew what we were capable of.  
I doubted Royce would condone the shooting of a bunch of high school kids. So I   
guessed that this guy had panicked. Which made him dangerous. Especially if the   
rest of these black uniform guys listened to him.  
"I'm not moving." I said.  
"Well...good." he said, his eyes darting from me to each of the others.  
I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. The rest of the black uniforms   
were taking the remaining injured out. One of them slowly approached McCallen,   
his eyes on me. I twitched, but didn't move. The guy had a gun.  
I reacted, moving as fast as I could. I grabbed the gun, knocked the guy out,   
and leveled the gun at the guy in charge.  
"You shoot and I shoot." I said evenly before the guy could react and pull the   
trigger.  
The guy was sweating. He didn't know what to do. He knew my reflexes were   
faster. He knew he was dead if I pulled the trigger.  
"No one fire!" he yelled suddenly, "Retreat!"  
The black uniforms quickly disappeared out of the building. I sighed with   
relief. I popped the clip out of the gun before throwing them both to the   
ground. Slowly, McCallen and the students got back to their feet. Everyone was   
silent.  
"Um..." one kid said, his voice making me jump, "Is this going to be on the   
final?"  
Everyone unfroze and noise seemed to flood the room. I saw Zack run out the   
door, probably to see if any of the black uniforms were still around. I decided   
that I now completely understood why guns made Max nervous.  
"Ty?"  
I jumped again and whirled around to see Krit standing behind me.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
I almost let myself fall into his arms, but I didn't. I just looked at him.  
"I'm fine." I said, "I know why Max doesn't like guns."  
"Me, too." Krit agreed.  
"I was worried that guy might hurt these kids." I said, gesturing at the   
students that were now in a clump around McCallen.  
"Yeah. The kids." Krit said slowly without looking at them.  
This was very awkward. I ducked my head and moved past Krit to join the others.   
I heard Krit follow.  
"I really don't like this Royce guy." Max said.  
"This has got to stop." Cade agreed.  
"Is everyone okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Syl said.  
"I'm okay." Max nodded.  
"Zack's fine, too." Cade said.  
"Krit?" I turned around and saw that he hadn't quite made it over to us.   
The girls had sort of intercepted him.  
"Are you okay?" I heard multiple girls asked him.  
"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" a few kept chorusing.  
"That was so cool!" one girl said.  
I was distracted as Zack walked back in.  
"They're gone." Zack announced.  
I saw Cade grin as she pushed Zack towards Krit and the girls.  
"Krit needed to talk to you, honey." she said.  
"Damn it." Zack muttered.  
He bravely strode through the group of girls to Krit.  
"What, Krit?" he demanded.  
"Huh?" Krit asked, confused.  
"You needed to talk to me?" Zack pressed.  
"No."  
"Oh, Cade's gonna get it." he said.  
I think that's when he realized that he couldn't get out of the swarm of girls   
now that he was in it. Then, I noticed that the guys had swarmed around Syl and   
Max.  
"I knew you guys were aliens." one guy said.   
"Take me to your leader." another guy said meaningfully.  
"Oh, god." Max said.  
The rest of us all rolled our eyes.  
"Uh...Ty? I think we better bail out the boys." Cade said, pointing to Zack and   
Krit.  
I looked back in that direction and saw that some of the girls were now   
touching, placing hands on Zack and Krit's arms or chest.  
"Zack, honey." Cade called, pushing her way through to him, "Here's your jacket   
back."  
I couldn't recall the last time Zack had looked so appreciative. Or the last   
time I had seen someone look at Cade with that much animosity. I was suddenly   
glad that they no longer had basketballs.  
"Krit, are you okay?" I asked, staging worry.  
I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. I could sense Krit's surprise. I   
broke off the kiss when I felt someone kick me in the foot. I was on my toes and   
it made me stumble slightly. Krit caught me, looking worried. Probably thought I   
had hurt myself or something. I almost cried out in surprise when he picked me   
up and carried me out of the cluster of girls. I chose to ignore the names they   
called me.  
"I knew you weren't okay." Krit accused.  
"Krit, really, I'm fine." I said, "You can put me down."  
"But..."  
"One of the girls got a little jealous and kicked me. That's all. I'm okay." I   
said.  
Krit looked at me skeptically, then slowly put me down.  
"Zack's gonna kill you." I said.  
Krit glanced at Zack.  
"Only if he makes it out of there alive." Krit joked, brushing it off.  
"Okay, help me save Max and Syl now." I said.  
"They're hitting on Syl? Aw, man." Krit groaned.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Syl's gonna mess with their minds. Poor, stupid kids." Krit said, "Poor, poor   
fools."  
"That's not very nice."  
"She's my sister. I'm allowed to talk about her like that."  
I rolled my eyes again and headed in that direction.  
***  
Alright, these girls were gonna kill me if I didn't make an exit soon.  
"Zack, we should talk to Colonel McCallen and get home." I reminded him.  
"Okay." Zack agreed, allowing me to lead him out of the group.  
I looked at him questioningly when Zack jumped about a foot in the air.  
"One of those girls touched my...!" Zack said, eyes wide.  
I tried not to laugh and just continued to pull Zack towards McCallen. He broke   
away and headed towards the others when he saw what was going on with Max and   
Syl. He scowled at the high school boys and they slowly dispersed.  
"Call me!" one of them shouted to Syl.  
That taken care of, we all turned to McCallen.  
"Alright. Those guys attacked for a reason. They want you dead. Which means you   
know something." I insisted.  
McCallen sighed.  
"Royce wants to do what Deck did. He wants to create his own perfect soldiers.   
Him and Deck have always competed. Royce can't stand it that Deck might be one   
up on him. Which he obviously is." McCallen said, looking at us.  
"Man, you guys need to get a life." Max said.  
"We weren't here." Zack said firmly.  
McCallen nodded silently. We all followed Zack out the door.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	8. Watch

Watch  
Syl and I both looked up when Krit stomped into the main room of the apartment.   
We had spent the rest of the day getting Max, Logan, Cade and Zack resituated.   
Then we had come back to the apartment and relaxed, just doing simple things   
like cleaning up.   
I couldn't help but stare when I realized he wasn't wearing anything but his   
boxers.  
"Alright. Who took my pants?" Krit demanded.  
I felt myself turning red. Syl snorted into her drink.  
"This isn't funny." Krit snapped, "Zack and Cade are gonna be here any minute   
and I can't find my pants. One of you took them. I want them back right now."  
"Don't look at me!" Syl said, scrambling off the couch and retreating to the   
kitchen, "Why would I take your pants?"  
"Ty?" Krit pressed, staring at me.  
I couldn't look him in the eye. But I couldn't stop staring at him.  
"Okay, normally this would all be very interesting. But not now. Where are my   
pants?" Krit repeated.  
"You had pants?" I heard myself say.   
"Ty! What did you do with my pants?!" Krit demanded.  
"You need pants?" I continued.  
"Ty!"  
"In my mind you didn't have pants."  
"That's naughty!" Syl said.   
"Yes." I agreed.   
I mentally smacked myself and forced myself to focus.  
"I...I didn't mean to. I thought it was part of the laundry." I tried to   
explain.  
Krit groaned.  
"Please tell me that you've already washed them and they've been drying for a   
half an hour." Krit pleaded.  
"I just washed them. Sorry."  
"Great. Perfect. So I have no pants and Zack and Cade are coming."  
"You look better without them." I offered, trying to make him feel better.   
"Glad you think so. Don't think Zack will, though."   
"Ew." Syl commented.  
"Don't you have another pair of pants?" I asked.  
"Blood stains. Grease stains. Ripped." Krit said quickly.  
"Damn." Syl threw in another comment.  
"You got that right." Krit agreed.  
"I really am sorry, Krit." I said sincerely, making myself look him in the eye.  
"It's okay, Ty. You didn't know any better." Krit sighed and ran his hand   
through his hair, "I just don't like meeting the C.O. with my pants off, you   
know?"  
We all jumped when we heard a knock on the door.  
"Ah, hell." Krit swore.  
Syl glanced at him questioningly.  
"Should I get it?" she asked.  
"Might as well." Krit said, defeated.  
I hadn't known it was possible to feel attracted to someone and yet feel bad for   
them at the same time. Poor Krit. I hadn't meant to upset him.  
"Cheer up, Krit." I said, getting up and going over to him, "They're nice   
boxers."  
I was so glad to see Krit flash his familiar mischievous grin at me. I think my   
heart actually skipped a beat. It almost felt like we were back to normal again.  
"You think so?"  
"Krit, why the hell aren't you wearing any clothes?"  
"Hi, Zack."  
"Nice boxers, Krit." Cade added appreciatively.  
I think Krit actually blushed. Zack glared at Cade.  
"Cade!"  
"But yours are so much nicer, honey!" Cade added quickly.  
"Krit, put some pants on!" Zack growled.  
"Umm..." Krit began.  
"He can't." I put in.  
"Why?" Zack asked.  
"There's really a good explanation for this." Krit said.  
"You see, I was doing the laundry." I began.  
"And she thought my pants were part of aforementioned laundry." Krit added.  
"And Krit doesn't have any other pants to wear." I finished.  
"Oh, god." Zack groaned.  
"So, Cade. How have you been?" Syl asked casually, attempting to slip out   
unnoticed.  
I was amazed to see she actually accomplished it. Zack barely blinked as Cade   
and Syl crept past him.  
"Does this happen...often?" Zack asked.  
"No!" Krit and I both said.  
"So you don't normally socialize with my sister without your clothes?"  
"Of course not!" Krit said.   
"And..." Zack shook his head, "I don't want to know. I don't care how wet your   
pants are. Go put them on. Ty, outside."  
We both obeyed. That could have gone a lot worse.  
***  
"Zack, you didn't..." I began.  
Zack held up a hand towards me, indicating silence and continued to push Ty   
roughly down the hall towards the stairs. I glanced worriedly at Syl and   
followed at a safe distance.  
"Do you do these things on purpose? Are you trying to push me over the edge?"   
Zack yelled at Ty.  
Even with them outside and me still inside I could hear him clearly.  
"Zack..." Ty began to protest.  
"You know, I've always been able to put up with Krit. He annoys me and he's one   
of the most insubordinate...but now! Now I find myself wanting to kill him in   
many various, but equally painful ways. And every time this desire to kill Krit   
comes around it has something to do with you. I don't know what kind of game   
you're playing, Ty..."  
"Zack!" Ty yelled, obviously furious, "I can't believe you're actually saying   
that! You think I want you and Krit to be at each other's throats? You think I   
want to be caught in the middle like this?"  
"Then, why?" Zack returned.  
"Why? None of your business, that's why! I'm a big girl. I can take care of   
myself." Ty said.  
"None of my business? My sister endangers herself and two X5's by insisting on   
staying with them and that's none of my business?" Zack yelled back.  
"I don't want to fight with you, Zack."  
"Then why are you?"  
"Because you're being an asshole!"  
"Apparently, that's what I'm good at."  
"God, Zack! Why can't you just leave this alone?"  
"Because you're acting stupid!"  
"You know, you're being the biggest freakin' hypocrite, Zack. You and Cade get   
to be together, but not any of the rest of us. No, that's not allowed. That's   
stupid. That's compromising our positions."  
That hurt. I knew the remark was directed at Zack, but it still hurt. I didn't   
want to endanger Zack.  
"I'm trying to protect you! Why do you have to make that so difficult? You and   
Max!"  
"That's because you're pulling the same thing on both of us! We finally find   
someone we want to be with and you have to start with this! Can't you understand   
that, Zack? Try thinking about it from our positions. What if I were trying to   
make you leave Cade? What if I exploded at Cade every time I thought she was   
even breathing wrong around you?"  
She had a point. Zack really was being hard on Krit. Okay, maybe Krit standing   
around without any pants on wasn't the best way to greet the big brother of the   
girl you're interested in, but apparently that couldn't be helped. Maybe I   
should stop this. I was getting the feeling that if this went on any longer it   
would become physical. I didn't really want Ty to get hurt. Although, in the   
mood she was in, she was bound to get in some hard blows to Zack while she was   
at it. And Zack's a pain when he's hurt.  
"Zack?" I called like I was looking for him.   
The two outside immediately went still. I walked outside to join them.  
"Not interrupting, am I?"  
"No." they both said stiffly.  
I raised an eyebrow. Ty took the opportunity to stomp back inside the apartment   
building. Zack turned his back on her retreating figure.  
"Zack, did you need to do that?" I asked gently.  
"Didn't know you were eavesdropping."   
"Overhearing." I corrected, "You are being awfully rough on them."  
"Someone has to be."  
I stepped around in front of him so he would look at me.  
"She made a couple good points."  
"You're not siding with her." Zack said in disbelief.  
"No." I said, stepping closer to him, "I will always be on your side."  
That wasn't completely true, but it sounded good.  
Zack's hands moved to my forearms, rubbing gently. I kissed him.  
"I can't just let Krit have her." Zack said.  
"That wouldn't be you." I nodded.  
"She's my little sister."  
"And you want to protect her."  
"I can't stand the thought of what they could be doing together."  
"Don't think about it."  
Zack kissed me.  
"What do I think about then?"  
I kissed him back.  
"We'll find something interesting."  
***  
"I think, when we get the chance, you had better go shopping for more pants." I   
said slowly as I reentered the apartment.  
"Ty!" Krit said.  
He looked like he was about to come over and hug me, but checked himself.  
"My brother is extremely infuriating."  
"It's a talent of his." Krit agreed.  
"He chewed me out. He thinks I enjoy these little scenes."  
I was beginning to feel an intense desire to take out my anger on something,   
preferably by beating the crap out of it.  
"I'm sorry." Krit said.  
I jumped and my whole attitude changed.  
"No, Krit. I don't blame you. It's Zack I'm mad at. You didn't do anything   
wrong." I assured him.  
"Well, I wouldn't say that." Krit replied.  
"Yeah, that probably is going a little too far." I agreed, "You're not exactly   
angelic."  
"Whatever do you mean?" Krit asked innocently.  
Trust Krit to deflate all my anger. I laughed and hugged him. Then I remembered   
that he was in his boxers and jumped backwards, turning red.  
"I'm just gonna go...check on those pants." I said, embarrassed, backing away.  
I had been staring at the floor, but when I chanced a glance up I saw Krit was   
grinning.   
***  
"I need to do something about this." Zack said suddenly, breaking off our kiss.  
"What?" I asked, annoyed with him for doing so.  
"Ty and Krit." Zack said, turning away, "I'm the C.O. They need to take me   
seriously."  
"Zack, what are you talking about?" I asked, shaking my head.  
"I'll put them on watch. Krit hates watch and Ty doesn't like it much either.   
It's boring as hell and we should have someone on watch anyway." Zack rambled.  
"Zack, honey, I'm going to kick your ass if you don't shut up."  
"Cade, this is important." Zack said over his shoulder.  
I kicked him in the back of the knee and fell against his back, knocking him to   
the ground. I also had one of his arms twisted behind his back. I sat on his   
back and waited for him to threaten and complain.  
"Cade, what the hell are you doing?" Zack demanded.  
"I warned you." I replied.  
"Get off!"  
"I don't want to hear another word about Ty and/or Krit. Understood?"  
"Fine." Zack said, squirming.  
"Say 'Understood'." I pressed.  
"Understood."  
I got off and Zack sat up.  
"We need to figure out what to do about this Royce guy." I said.  
Zack nodded.  
"A well-thought out plan would be nice." I said.   
Again Zack nodded.  
"But first, dinner?"  
Zack nodded a third time.  
"I'll meet you there." he said, "Just give me a minute to take care of some   
things."  
I gave him a warning look.  
"Don't worry. I won't kill Krit. I promise." he said.  
"No injuring him, either." I said, getting up.  
Zack followed suit. I gave him a quick kiss before heading to our motel. I   
trusted Zack. I really did. It's just that Zack has a tendency to forget his   
promises when he gets angry. And Krit and Ty seemed to have the gift of making   
him angry.  
But Krit and Ty could both handle themselves. And I really was hungry. So I   
would let Zack do whatever he thought he needed to do.  
***  
I sighed and glanced over at Krit. He was looking down the street, scanning for   
any potential problems. I looked down at the ground and felt his gaze shift to   
me. When I looked up, he was looking at the street again.  
We were on watch. Watch is dreadfully boring and Zack had assigned us to it as a   
punishment for our behavior. Although, he said it was for disobeying orders   
originally and coming to Montana. And that's why Syl had gotten punished, too.   
But Syl had gotten off easy and was running errands. I think it was even worse   
punishment being on watch with Krit right now. I still didn't know how to act   
around him, how to talk to him, even how to look at him, after how I had acted   
when I was in heat.  
"Ty, don't move." Krit said suddenly.  
I froze, my mind thinking of all the million different things that could be   
wrong. Krit slowly approached me, his hand brushing the back of my neck, his   
fingers touching my barcode and making me shiver. And then I realized that he   
was tucking the tag of my shirt in. I relaxed, feeling embarrassed and squirming   
so the tag was in a more comfortable spot. Krit smiled.  
"You're cute." he said.  
"What?" I asked, thinking I must not have heard him right.  
"You. You're very cute." he told me.  
"Well. I've never been told that before." I said.  
Krit's arms were suddenly around my waist. I looked up at him and my hands were   
suddenly flat against his chest. I could feel his heart beating through them and   
the rise and fall of his breathing. I suddenly felt like everything was okay   
again.  
"You're cute, too." I told him.  
"Thank you." Krit said, bringing his face down so that his nose was almost   
touching mine.  
"You're welcome." I breathed, not able to talk any louder with him this close.  
Krit kissed me in response. I was suddenly glad that I had been genetically   
engineered to be able to hold my breath longer than a normal person. Breathing   
was so unappealing compared to this.  
But apparently, Krit needed to breathe eventually and I realized that I did,   
too. So I took a deep breathe and then stood on my toes to reinitiate the kiss.   
Krit happily responded.  
Being on watch had never been so interesting.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
I totally promise you'll see where we're going with this soon. Until then,   
reviews please!!!  
Ty  
  
  



	9. Poison

Poison  
Dinner was short-lived. Zack had pegged Krit, Ty and Syl's apartment, as base   
and he didn't like being away from it. And I suppose if any place would be our   
base, it would have to be the apartment. It was bigger than our motel room. I   
didn't know about the place Max and Logan were staying.  
So we ate and went back to "base".  
I immediately saw that the place was empty. I knew that Krit and Ty were down on   
watch. Zack had actually gone through with his stupid plan. I didn't know where   
Syl was and Max and Logan weren't here yet. Zack had called them and asked them   
to spend most of their time here. Max had said they would be over in a little   
while.  
I dragged Zack to the couch and forced him to sit down.  
"Relax." I ordered, "We're safe. You don't have to be on guard all the time."  
"Yes, I do." Zack replied stubbornly, "We all do."  
"You act like such a five-year-old sometimes."  
"Well, I did have a screwed-up childhood."  
"It's like babysitting, I swear."  
"You're good with kids."  
"Right." I said sarcastically.  
Zack smiled. Sometimes, I swore he enjoyed annoying me.  
"You're a pain in the ass, Zack." I informed him.  
"I know."  
"Well, as long as you know." I said, leaning against him, "Pain in the ass or   
no, you're still a good pillow."  
"I wonder if they planned for that when they engineered me."  
"I'm sure use as a pillow was very high on the Manticore priority list."  
"You never know."  
I rolled my eyes. Zack stood up and went to the window. I watched him silently.   
I was disturbed to see his eyes narrow and his jaw tighten in that way that said   
he was mad. Without a word, he whirled around and disappeared out the door, not   
even bothering to close it behind him. I closed it for him and went to the   
window to see what had upset him. It didn't take too long for me to spot Krit   
and Ty down on the street.  
"Ewww." I said to myself, "No wonder he got ticked off. Krit's so dead."  
They were so distracted they didn't even notice Zack come up behind them. I   
guessed that Zack said something because they both jumped and turned to stare at   
him.  
Suddenly the door burst open. I whirled around and saw some of the familiar   
DayTechCore guys. They swarmed me, grabbing my arms. I felt something prick my   
skin before I twisted out of their grip and started kicking their asses. But   
they weren't fighting, they were retreating. What was it with these guys and   
retreats?   
I would have gone after them, but I suddenly wasn't feeling so good. I was a   
little dizzy.  
Okay, it was time to sit down until the room stopped spinning. This couldn't be   
good.  
I think I might have blacked out for a minute because the next thing I knew,   
Zack was leaning over me, looking concerned.  
"Cade, what happened?" he asked.  
"DayTechCore boys decided to stop by and party." I said, "My only question is   
why did they leave without killing me or kidnapping me? They had the perfect   
opportunity."   
"I don't know." Zack shook his head, "But you're bleeding."  
I looked down at the arm that Zack held and saw a small spot of blood.  
"It's nothing." I said.  
"It looks like a needle wound." Zack frowned, "Did they inject you with   
something?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. I just...I feel kind of weird."  
And then Zack faded out of my vision and all I could see was blackness.  
***  
I should do something. I hated just standing around doing nothing. I'd call Max   
and Logan. That's what I'd do.  
I went over to the phone and dialed the number they had left for their motel.  
"Room 19, please." I told the guy who answered.  
I waited to be transferred.  
"Hello?"  
"Logan?"  
"Hey, Ty. What's wrong?" he asked.  
"I think you and Max should get over here. Something's wrong with Cade." I said   
and hung up.  
I turned around to see Zack glaring at me. He jerked his head towards the door,   
carefully laying Cade back on the couch before heading out the door himself. I   
followed, glancing at Krit. He followed me.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Zack yelled.  
Krit and I both just blinked.  
"Because you two couldn't behave, Cade's…" Zack trailed off, probably because we   
didn't know what Cade's condition was yet.  
He was right, though. It was our fault. We had been on watch. It was our job to   
look out for those guys and give the heads-up so this wouldn't happen. If we   
hadn't been…this wouldn't have happened.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
"No, Ty. Sorry doesn't cut it." Zack growled.  
I didn't know what to say, so I just looked at the ground.  
"Come on, Zack…" Krit started to protest.  
I sensed more than saw movement. When I looked up, Zack had Krit pinned against   
the wall, a hand at his throat.  
"Don't even think of speaking to me, Krit. You're the one who started this. You   
couldn't keep away from her. You couldn't leave well enough alone." Zack said,   
lifting Krit off the ground by the throat as he spoke.  
Krit struggled, but Zack was not letting go. I carefully tugged on Zack's   
sleeve.  
"Zack. Zack, please." I said quietly.  
Zack roughly released Krit. He shoved past me, bumping into me with enough force   
to make me stumble into the wall. The door slammed after him. I was stunned. So   
stunned I almost forgot Krit for half-a-second. Then, I heard him cough and   
dropped to his side.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Krit coughed again, rubbing his throat.  
"He is right. This never should have happened." I said, "They never should have   
been able to sneak up on Cade."  
"It shouldn't have happened." Krit agreed, "But it did. Zack strangling me isn't   
going to help Cade. We need to figure out what the hell they did to her and fix   
it. Not stand around playing the blame game."  
"No." I said, but I wasn't really listening.  
We didn't need to play the blame game because it was my fault. All my fault. So   
I had to do something about it.  
I heard a car brake sharply and a moment later Max was in the building. Logan   
followed a little later. They spotted us and quickly came up the stairs.  
"What happened?" Max demanded.  
I shook my head and gestured inside. I helped Krit get back to his feet and   
followed Max and Logan inside. I saw that Cade was awake. Or at least, was   
waking up.  
"I'm co…co…cold." Cade stuttered.  
"She's in shock." Logan informed us.  
Zack quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Logan stripped the   
comforter from Krit's bed since his room was closest. He handed it to Zack and   
Zack wrapped it around her, as well.  
I felt lower than dirt. It's not like Krit and I deliberately meant for this to   
happen.  
Zack wrapped his arms around Cade like a final layer to this cake. Cade nestled   
into Zack and muttered something  
"What? What did you say?" Zack asked her hurriedly.  
"Ick."  
"Did you say ick?" Zack asked her.  
"Smell like Krit."  
If the mood had been lighter, we all might have laughed.  
"Hey, I heard that!" Krit whined from the corner.  
Zack gave Krit the look of death.  
"Okay, okay. Backing off." Krit said, holding up his hands in surrender.  
"Sleepy." Cade announced, closing her eyes.  
"No, Cade! No, you can't go to sleep." Zack insisted.  
But it was too late. Cade had passed out again. I hadn't known I could feel this   
bad.  
Suddenly, the phone rang. We were all here, except Syl. It must be her. Slowly,   
I walked over and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello." a male voice said, "I suppose you're wondering who this is."  
"Just a little."  
"My name is Royce. And I have something you need." he said.  
"What the hell did you do to her?" I demanded.  
"She's been poisoned. I have an antidote, but unfortunately it will only work if   
you get it to her pretty soon." Royce said.  
"What do you want for it?" I asked suspiciously.  
"A live sample. I need a live DNA sample. My guinea pig, if you will." Royce   
said, "You could even bring in the poisoned one, if you want. Cut your losses."  
"God damn you." I swore.  
"I'm sure he will." Royce replied, "Go to the warehouse where my men intercepted   
you for the trade."  
There was a click as he hung up on me. I set down the phone and turned to the   
others.  
"That was Royce. He poisoned her." I said slowly.  
"He's dead." Zack said simply.  
"Anything else?" Logan asked.  
Slowly, I shook my head. I had already made up my mind. I knew what I was going   
to do. It was my only option, really, the only way I could clear my conscience.   
I was going to trade myself for Cade's antidote. It was my fault, after all. But   
I couldn't leave without at least one goodbye.  
"Krit, could I talk to you outside?" I said, heading for the door.  
It was a minute or so after I walked outside that Krit followed.  
"Krit." I said quietly from behind him.  
He heard and turned to me quickly. Without even realizing it, I was moving   
towards him. I stopped a short distance from him, my hands rising to cradle his   
face.  
"Krit." I said again before he could say anything, "Whatever happens in my life,   
I want you to know that I will always remember you. Always and forever."  
I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, memorizing his scent. I kissed him quickly   
before turning and running down the stairs and out the door. It must have been a   
whole 15 seconds before he realized what I must be doing. I heard him calling my   
name and ran as hard as I could. I couldn't let Krit stop me now. Not while I   
still had a chance to save Cade.  
***  
As I faded into what must have been unconsciousness, I felt colors. I can't   
explain how, but I did. Swirls of colors which gradually seemed to clear. I   
could see perfect now. I could see Zack. He smiled.  
"How about Ash?" Zack asked offhand.   
I shook my head clear.  
"What?"  
"How about we name the baby Ash?" he repeated.  
I stared at him.  
"We are not naming a human being Ash!" I exclaimed and for good measure I threw   
in, "Ever."  
Zack laughed.  
"Well, it beat Colt." he whined.  
"Good point." I replied.  
"Jon?" he asked.  
"Getting better."  
Zack grinned and raised an eyebrow.  
"How about Seattle?" he winked, "It would be fitting."  
I playfully slapped his arm.  
"No way."  
I sat down on the couch and shifted positions. Zack followed suit. I rested my   
hand on my stomach. I paused for a minute and then it hit me.  
"I know what the baby's name is."  
Zack continued to smile.  
"Oh yeah, what?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Ben." I declared.  
He stared at me for a good long minute.  
"Ben." he sounded uncertain, but finally concluded, "I like it."   
"Good 'cause it's not debatable." I informed him.  
"Oh, really." his look was mischievous.  
"Really." I stated firmly.  
He came in close.  
"Everything is debatable." he said jokingly, placing his own hand on my stomach.  
"Yeah, well, I could still kick you're ass." I teased.  
"Oh, like last time?" his mouth moved to say more, but he cut off his own words.  
"What?" I asked.  
"The baby kicked." he stared at my stomach as if it just now had set in; me,   
him, baby him. That kind of scared me. Would he freak?   
"Neat."  
I let out a relieved sigh, then raised an eyebrow.  
"Did you just say neat?" I asked.  
He put a finger to his lips.  
"Shh."  
"What."  
"The baby is agreeing with me." he joked.  
"Oh, yeah right. I think the baby is just trying to kick your ass, too…"  
I felt as if I was being pulled, being called back to reality.  
I slowly opened my eyes. Why was it so hard to do that? Why was my vision so   
blurry? Why was I wrapped in a blanket? Why was Zack holding me so tightly,   
rubbing my arms? Why did I care?  
"Zack." I said, my voice sounding distant and odd to my ears.  
"Cade." he said, sounding somewhat relieved.  
"Where am I? I asked, "What happened?"  
Zack frowned.  
"You don't remember? Cade, you were poisoned. You went into shock." Zack said,   
"How do you feel? Are you still cold?"  
"I feel… out of it. I'm tired." I said.  
"You can't sleep anymore, Cade. You have to stay awake. Can you do that for me?"  
"Yes." I nodded.  
What a stupid question. I would do anything for him.  
"Wait right here. I'm going to get you some water. We need to keep you   
hydrated." Zack said.  
"Sure." I agreed.  
Like I could really go anywhere. Moving my eyes had been tough, I couldn't think   
about moving my whole body.  
It suddenly seemed like the whole world was bursting with noise. I covered my   
ears, unable to figure out what was causing the repetitive banging noise until I   
saw Max hurry to answer the door. I silently thanked her.  
On the other side of the door was Krit. He looked frazzled.  
"Where's Zack? I need Zack. Where is he?" Krit asked quickly.  
He didn't wait for Max to answer, but pushed past her.  
"Zack! Zack! Where the hell is he? Zack! Oh, god. The asshole better still be   
here." Krit yelled.  
I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but couldn't seem to find my voice.  
"Krit, calm down. Shut up, calm down, and make sense. What is wrong?" Max   
ordered him, forcing him to stay still by grabbing his arms.  
Just then, Zack walked back into the main room. Krit flipped when he saw him. He   
jerked out of Max's hold and flew at Zack.  
"You bastard! This is your fault!" Krit growled, swinging at him.  
Zack caught Krit's fist and twisted his arm around behind his back. Krit didn't   
fight him.  
"No. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Krit said, sounding defeated.  
"What the hell is he talking about?" Zack demanded, shoving Krit away.  
"It's Ty." Krit said.  
"What? What about her?"  
"She's…gone." Krit whispered.  
"What do you mean she's gone?!" Zack yelled, grabbing Krit by the collar and   
yanking him over.  
"She…I think she's going to turn herself in…to try and save Cade." Krit finally   
said.  
Great. Now I felt guilty. As if being poisoned wasn't enough.  
"What?" Logan asked, confused.  
"You couldn't hear. But we could. Royce wanted to make a trade, one of us for an   
antidote. Ty took him up on it." Max explained.  
"Damn it." Zack said, going into a string of colorful expletives.   
Zack was frantically pacing around the room, sizing up his options. He mumbled   
profusely to himself. All his options sucked, that was obvious. What was also   
very obvious was his only choice, he had to go after Ty. If Royce got a hold of   
Manticore technology, we would all be screwed and my death would be minor in   
comparison to that.  
"Zack." I called.  
He quickly rushed to my side.  
"You have to go after her." I informed him.  
"I know, but I can't leave you." he said, his eyes full of worry.  
"Go. That's an order." I gave him my best look of resolve and knew that it came   
out rather weak.  
Zack smiled weakly and spoke softly.  
"Don't die. That's an order." in an even softer voice he whispered, "I love   
you."  
"Go." I repeated.  
"Krit, Max, you're coming with me. We'll find Syl on the way. Logan, you watch   
Cade." everyone moved to obey Zack's orders.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors Note:   
Why do I get poisoned? Out of all of us, I get poisoned! Grrr! Please R&R. Hope   
you are still enjoying this 'cause lack of ideas is driving us crazy, but we do   
it all for you. LOL!  
Cade  
  
  



	10. Trade

Trade  
  
I ran. I ran so hard my sides began to hurt, but couldn't stop. The breeze began to annoy me. It caused resistance, slowing me. But I didn't want to go slow. If I went slow, Krit would catch me.  
It took longer than I remembered to reach the warehouse. Of course, I was on foot so that wasn't surprising. But when I finally did get within sight of the building, I slowed and approached with relative caution. No reason I needed to rush too quickly into a bad situation.  
The doors were open. I saw a limo inside, armed men surrounding it. Ten of them.  
"I'm here. Let's go." I said impatiently.  
"Are you alone?" came a voice from inside the limo.  
"What do you think?" I snapped.  
A man stepped out. He was well dressed in a suit that probably cost more than Krit, Syl, and my wardrobes' combined. He carried himself with military posture. He even still had a relatively military haircut. I instantly hated him.  
"Well, I wouldn't want to make this a family thing."   
"You already did that by poisoning Cade." I growled.  
"Is that her name? We were kind of hoping to get her. S.I.C., it just sounds so important."  
"Yeah, if you call sleeping with the C.O. for a promotion important." I grumbled.  
Royce smiled slightly. I shifted impatiently.  
"Can we get this over with? If I know my family, they'll be here soon. So how about we get set to go and then I can be here just long enough to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain?" I said.  
My head shot up as I heard the sound of a vehicle approaching.  
"And I suggest we hurry up." I added quickly.  
"Mr. Avery, please come here." Royce said.  
A guy came bumbling forward. He wore oversized glasses and clothes that looked too big for him. Royce reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small vial. He handed it to the Mr. Avery guy.  
"Mr. Avery, you will wait here for the Manticore subjects to arrive and make sure they get this." Royce instructed.  
Avery paled. He knew that was practically a suicide mission. But he did nod and take the vial.   
"And if you will join me." Royce said to me, gesturing at the limo.   
I glanced at the guys with the guns. Like I really had much of a choice. But I shrugged and got in without a fight anyway. I didn't need to make this any worse. Two of the armed guards got in to sit on either side of me and another two on either side of Royce. The rest filed outside, probably to another vehicle. I tried to pretend they weren't there. I kept my eyes glued on Avery.  
A motorcycle burst through the open doors, swerving to a halt and nearly taking out Avery in the process. Max entered on her motorcycle a moment later. Logan's Aztec with Krit and Syl inside followed her quickly.  
Royce signaled to the driver and we sped out of the building. I whirled around where I sat to look out the back window. I saw Zack throwing Avery across the room and into a wall. I just hoped that the man had the sense to keep Cade's antidote in a safe place.  
And then I couldn't see anymore. I sank back into the seat and closed my eyes. Memories seemed to flash through my brain like photographs as I prepared to erase them. I wasn't giving Royce anymore than I had to. Of course, I couldn't forget all of them. I had promised Krit I wouldn't forget him and I would keep that promise.  
I focused on one memory in particular and relived it in my mind.  
"Krit?" I called softly.  
It was late and I didn't wanted to wake Syl up. All of us have trouble getting to sleep although Syl and I need it more than Krit does. Usually, when I can't sleep, Krit's still awake to distract me.  
"Krit?" I called again.  
I laid my head against his door, listening for the noises that would tell me if he was awake. I could hear him moving. I pushed gently on the door.  
"Krit? Are you awake?" I asked.  
"Can't sleep again?" Krit asked.  
"No." I said, pushing the door open all the way.  
I froze and blinked in surprise. Krit noticed and smiled.  
"Well, this is what I sleep in." he said.  
He was wearing loose sweats and no shirt. He was doing push-ups. I was feeling embarrassed.  
Krit stopped doing push-ups and sat on the floor, looking up at me. He patted the floor next to him and I sat down.  
"So?" he asked.  
"This is going to sound really stupid." I warned him.  
"That's okay."  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
"Cross my heart."  
"I've been having bad dreams." I said quickly, "And now I don't want to go to sleep."  
Krit smiled and shook his head.  
"Don't laugh! You promised!" I said, just as quickly.  
"I'm not!" Krit protested, "It's just...all of us do that. Syl stayed awake for almost two weeks once before she crashed and slept for two days straight. Max says it's one of the best things about not sleeping. Her and Jondy have always been like that. But the rest of us, including you, need to sleep."  
"But I don't want to sleep."  
"You need to."  
"But I don't want to."  
Krit smiled again.  
"Why don't you tell me about these bad dreams?" he suggested.  
I looked down.  
"Manticore."  
One word could describe every bad dream I've had since I was little. I'm sure it was much the same for the others, too.  
"I could have guessed that." Krit said.  
"Don't make me go to sleep, Krit." I pleaded, feeling like I was a little girl, sitting up in my barracks.  
"I won't. I'll stay awake with you as long as you like." Krit promised.  
"You're too nice to me, Krit."  
"I'm a nice guy."  
"That's not what Zack said."  
"Well, what does he know?" Krit replied, leaning over and kissing me. He pulled back slightly and spoke very softly, "You need to sleep, Ty."  
"Not fair. Coercion." I replied, feeling his hot breath against my face.  
"Yep. Come on. You can sleep in here and I'll stay up with you until you fall asleep." Krit said.  
I slowly nodded. I was glad that Krit understood. I didn't want to go back in my room. My room was dark and isolated and it reminded me of my bad dreams. I didn't want to be alone right now. It was stupid, I knew. I was a soldier. I shouldn't be afraid of something as stupid as a bad dream. But I was and I couldn't help it.  
Krit's bed was made all nice and neat. You could probably bounce a quarter off it. I supposed that he hadn't shook that Manticore neatness. It had never sat well with me. I had never understood why my bed needed to be made. I could understand why a gun needed to be cleaned and such. That effected the usefulness of the weapon. You didn't take care of it, it might not work next time. But it wasn't that way with a bed. I had learned not to question it at Manticore, but once I had left it, I had never made my bed.  
Now I felt bad as I messed up the covers and slipped under them. They were warm and they smelled like Krit.  
Krit pulled up a chair next to the bed and settled into it.  
"Comfy?" he asked.  
I nodded and Krit smiled.  
"Tell me a story?" I joked.  
"Once upon a time there was a pretty girl whose brother was a jerk. He was big and mean and smelly...but you couldn't hate him. Because that brother had looked out for his entire family for his entire life and they all owed him." Krit said.  
"I think I know this story."  
"I'll bet you do." Krit agreed.  
"There's a handsome boy in this story, isn't there?" I asked.  
"Of course." Krit grinned, "See, one day the pretty girl met a handsome boy when she was looking for her brother. The handsome boy didn't know her and wasn't sure if he could trust her. 'Cause there were bad people out there that were looking for all of them, the pretty girl, the handsome boy, the girl's brother, and the brother's family. And the boy wasn't sure if the girl was one of the bad people or not. But the girl convinced him and he saw that she was very brave. She went up against the bad people and rescued her brother from them, as well as the boy's friend, Max. They had some more adventures and battles with the bad people, but everything worked out. The brother fell in love and the girl and the boy finally got to spend some time together."  
"Did they like each other?" I asked.  
"Yes, they did. They liked each other a lot. The girl thought the boy was the perfect specimen of masculinity." Krit said with a grin.  
"Oh, did she?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yep, she did. And the boy thought the girl was absolutely fantastic and he decided that he would put up with the girl's brother and stay with her. 'Cause the brother didn't like the boy being with the girl, at all. And he made that very obvious. But that didn't stop the boy and girl. They ran away to a land far away from the brother along with their friend, Syl. They had lots of fun there and they were happy." Krit finished.  
"Did they live happily ever after? Did the boy and girl fall in love?" I asked.  
"Well, you know, no one knows that yet. Because it's very hard to live happily ever after."  
I yawned. Krit smiled softly and brushed hair out of my face.  
"Go to sleep, Ty. I won't let anything get to you." he promised.  
I believed him. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep. I woke up at one point, in a panic. I felt someone pinning me down and started struggling.  
"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It's me. You're safe." Krit whispered.  
I stopped struggling and relaxed. He released me and I rolled over on my side so I could look at him.  
"I..." I started,  
"Had a bad dream?" Krit finished, resting his arms on the bed next to me.  
I nodded. I could still see the images fresh in my mind. Kids being beaten by instructors, dragged away screaming. Shaking in my bunk, praying I wouldn't be next. Feeling with a cold certainty that if I wasn't killed, I would always be kept isolated, watching the others, the X5's, through a glass window that seemed like it was a mile thick.  
"I don't want to be alone."  
"You're not." Krit said, making me realize I had said that out loud.  
"Thank you, Krit."  
"Go back to sleep, Ty."  
"Okay."  
I snuggled close to Krit's arms and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. For a long time, I just breathed in Krit's scent. Finally, I fell back to sleep. I didn't have any more bad dreams.  
***  
  
As I faded into the darkness I had come to know so well, I had another vision. But this time it wasn't a hallucination, it was a memory. The memory of Zack and my first night together.  
We drove for what seemed like an eternity, not quite sure where we were going. It began to get dark and we knew we had to stop. The first motel in sight was the Fairview Motel. Zack made a sharp swerve into the parking lot, causing me to hold on tighter to remain balanced. I could almost feel that sarcastic smirk of his. He shut off the engine and we both got off.  
"That was very funny." I remarked dryly.  
He smirked and said nothing. We made our way into the main office.  
The clerk behind the counter seemed very annoyed that we had interrupted his TV time with the annoying bell on the door.  
"We want a room." Zack informed the man, who was relatively young, but suffered from a receding hairline and coke-bottle glasses.  
He looked at Zack in what I believed to be jealousy. I was good at reading people and could sense emotional insecurity. He then looked at me.  
"We're booked." He stated flatly in a high, nasally voice.  
I glanced behind him at the room keys. Only two seemed to be missing.  
I could see Zack tense with anger. But instead of decking the guy like I expected, he simply reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick wad of bills and placed them down on the counter. The man eyed the cash and sighed, turned around and retrieved a key.  
"Room 16." Were his only words before he returned his attention to the TV.  
Zack and I walked out of the office and around the corner, counting the room numbers until we hit 16. Zack unlocked the door and we both went in. He flipped on the lights.  
The room was small, but hell, I've seen worse. By then it had to be nearing eleven o'clock. I stifled a quick yawn, which again made Zack smirk. At this time our eyes both wandered to the single bed. Okay, this would be awkward.  
Zack cleared his throat.  
"Um…I'll sleep on the floor." He said, retrieving a pillow and dropping his keys on the nightstand.  
"No way." I replied, "Floor's mine."  
"You couldn't possibly expect me to let you sleep on the floor." He argued.  
I gave him a hard look.  
"Floor is mine."  
He just sighed.  
"Fine. Have it your way." He replied, folding down the sheets.  
He then stripped the comforter and handed it to me. I grabbed it and laid it on the floor, caught the two pillows he threw me and sat down.  
I then reached into my jacket and pulled out a toothbrush from the inner pocket.  
Zack's eyes went wide.  
"You carry that everywhere?" he asked amused.  
"Sure." I replied.  
He reached into his jacket, retrieving his own toothbrush.  
"Match made in heaven." I joked, making my way into the bathroom.  
By the time I was out, Zack was already in bed. I sat down on the floor, positioning the covers. From there, I moved into a sleep position.  
"Is this the part where I say goodnight?" Zack asked.  
"I think so." I replied.  
I wasn't really sure.  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
There was a brief moment of silence.  
"I feel stupid." Zack remarked.  
He then threw the rest of the pillows off the bed as well as the sheets and sat on the floor next to me.  
The room was silent again. I could hear him breathe.  
"Zack." I said, piercing the silence.  
"Yeah." Came the reply.  
"You asleep?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh." I said, quieting again, "Zack."  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you mad I handcuffed you?"  
"No." he said with a little laugh.  
"Zack."  
"Yeah?"  
"This is like my first night as a free person, free of Manticore and Renfro, etc. Right?"  
Zack propped his head up with his elbow.  
"Yeah, I guess it is." He said with a smile.  
"So, why are we sleeping on the floor?"  
Zack laughed.  
"I don't know."  
I smiled to myself at the memory and suddenly the blackness the intruded on me was a peaceful kind. I sighed and fell asleep.  
***  
  
In the words of Krit: this sucked. I was having a hard time making myself forget things. First off, I had to decide what I really needed to erase from my memory. Anything about the location of the others or things I thought they didn't know about us. Maybe the fact that I was the C.O.'s little sister. It was difficult to decide what parts of my life I had to pretend never happened. And being sandwiched between too heavily armed guards in the back of an enemy vehicle was not the best atmosphere either. I missed Krit already.  
But I had to accept that. I was never going to see any of the other again. I wasn't even going to remember some of them. I had to make the best of the situation. Or make it as bad as possible for my captors. That might be fun.  
"You know when Lydecker captures us, he doesn't usually bring a limo." I said, "I've never ridden in a limo. I didn't think they still made limos. I'll bet it's an antique. Still, I'd take a motorcycle over a limo any day."  
"Do you all talk this much?" Royce commented.  
"No. Zack just grunts one syllable words." I said.  
"Tell me about this Zack." Royce pressed, probably trying to get as much information out of me as he could.  
"Well, he spells it Z-A-C-K. Some people spell it with a C-H. I don't know why they do that. Doesn't that spell Zach? Is Zach a word?" I rambled, hoping I was starting to drive him nuts.  
"That's…interesting. I didn't think Deck raised such…inquisitive kids." Royce said.  
"That's us. Inquisitive." I agreed, "Although I don't know 'Deck' too well. What's with you guys anyway?"  
"Nothing as interesting as the spelling of Zack, I'm afraid." Royce deadpanned.  
"You don't like the way he spells his name? 'Cause that's his thing. You don't like, you'll have to take it up with him. By the way, he's right behind us and he doesn't look too happy." I said.  
Royce looked over my head out the back window and saw what I had seen in the rearview mirror: Zack on his motorcycle, tailing us.   
"You are so dead." I informed him.  
***  
  
I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes to see Logan. Not who I was hoping for. He looked worried, but also extremely relieved. Don't ask me how that's possible.   
"You blacked out again." He told me.  
Thank you for those profound words of wisdom, Wonder Boy, I thought. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and saw Max behind him.  
"Any word from Zack?" I asked.  
"Well, he said he hopes you get better quick enough to join in the fight." Max commented, holding up a small bottle of a blue liquid.  
"Is that…?" I asked.  
"Your antidote. We got it." Max nodded; pulling a small very petrified looking man into view.  
"And Ty?"  
"They're trying to get her back now."  
"So what are we waiting for?" I pressed, sticking my arm out in preparation for getting the antidote.  
"Well, give her the injection." Max commanded, shoving the bottle of antidote into his hand, "And don't screw it up."  
The man's hands shook as he took out a needle and filled it with the antidote. I didn't like shots. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it. I felt a prick and then it was over. I opened my eyes, wondering what I should be feeling. How was I supposed to know the antidote actually worked?  
"How do you feel?" Logan asked.  
"Boy, you're a frickin' gem, aren't you?" I said sarcastically, "I'm just gonna assume that worked. So let's get the hell out of here and go find Ty."  
"'Cause payback's a bitch and so are you?" Max offered.  
"Damn straight." I agreed, and then continued with a teasing smile, "But if I die, Wonder Boy's giving my eulogy due to his gift of stating the obvious."  
"My pleasure." Logan remarked, rolling his eyes.  
"Logan, I think Avery's gonna be your houseguest for the time being." Max said.  
"But…" Avery began.  
"Don't talk. It won't help your case." Max said quickly.  
I got to my feet slowly, waiting to see if I stayed on my feet or fell back onto the couch. Everything seemed okay so I followed Max out the door.  
***  
  
I watched closely through the rearview mirror. Zack was getting even closer. I couldn't see Max anywhere, but the Aztec was close on Zack's heels.  
I saw Royce tense as Zack pulled a gun with one hand and shot at us. I heard a pop and knew Zack had taken out a tire. Another pop. Now we were going on two rims. The limo skidded to a halt and the armed guards piled out. I turned around in my seat to watch.  
Zack swerved his motorcycle into one of them, hitting the guy in the face with his elbow at the same time. I don't think Syl even slowed much, she just ran right over another guy. The Aztec stopped suddenly and Krit jumped out. One of the guards shot at him. He dodged the bullets and ran at the guy, using the guy's own weapon to knock him unconscious. The last guy, Zack took out. He grabbed the guy's collar and flipped him hard into the ground. He then pummeled him into a bloody pulp. Zack was really mad.  
I heard a click and whirled in my seat. Royce had a gun pointed at me. He looked worried.  
"Don't try anything." Royce warned steadily.  
"You mean, like this?" I asked, springing at him and twisting the gun away from me.  
I twisted his arm enough to get him to release the weapon. I turned it on him.  
"You don't try anything. I doubt you can pull that move on me."  
My head snapped to the side as the door opened.  
"Ty?"  
"Krit!"  
I grabbed a handful of Royce's expensive suit and yanked him over, pushing him out of the limo before me. I kept the gun pressed against his back as I got out behind him. Then, I forgot about him and hugged Krit tightly, but kept a hold on him.  
"Ty, you're an idiot." Krit told me.  
"I had to, Krit. I had to." I repeated.  
Royce struggled violently to remove himself from my grasp, but with a caulk of the gun, he went still.  
Zack came up behind Krit. The look and mood he emulated was enough to make a hardened war veteran pee themselves. Royce began to regain his composure.  
"You really aren't too bright, are you?" I remarked sarcastically.  
"You must be Zack." Royce started, his voice a bit too high pitched, "Deck told me about you. You were always the strong one, the smart one."  
"Shut up." Zack growled, punching him in the face.  
Royce foolishly didn't take the advice.  
"He said that you were always the best. He saw so much of himself in you Zack." Royce continued.  
Zack looked a bit taken a back by this remark.  
"That's how I knew that this would work." Royce said in a low tone.  
I don't remember what happened, just the world going black.  
***  
  
Max kicked her Ninja into high gear and we sped through the streets of Montana. I still felt a bit woozy, but I was quickly recovering. My head was fully in the game and my soldier instincts had returned completely, all I had learned. Zack would be proud.  
"You sure you're okay?" Max yelled back at me.  
"Don't worry about it." I yelled back.  
We had more important things to worry about. If Royce was anything like Lydecker, he would plan for us to try and rescue Ty and would have some kind of a backup plan ready. Which meant Zack would need our help. Especially since Royce knew how many of us were here and would be planning for that number.  
"You sure they went this way?" I called to Max.  
"Positive!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Logan tracked his Aztec on his laptop!" Max explained, "And we can't be too far behind them!"  
Max slowed as we caught sight of a limo. Two of the tires had obviously been shot out and it had been abandoned. I quickly looked up the road and saw a large, military-looking van driving away quickly. I increased my sight and saw Zack through the back window.  
"Damn it. Can't they stay out of trouble just once?" I grumbled.  
Max gunned the motorcycle again and took off after the van. Obviously, she had seen it, too. We tailed the van all the way to some remote compound.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You guys have no idea how long we have wanted to say that line to Logan, "You're just a frickin' gem, aren't you?" He always states the frickin' obvious! We love him dearly, but it's like "Duh, Scully, duh!" Give the boy a Scooby snack!  
By the by, Zack is unconscious, too. I doubt they'd be able to get him in that van if he were conscious. He's in a very scary mood. Hell, we were scared!  
  
Ty and Cade  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Slam

Slam  
  
"Krit?" I muttered, confused.  
There was no answer. I groaned and opened my eyes. It hurt to move. It hurt to think. I carefully looked around.  
Krit, Zack, and Syl were with me. It looked like we had been tossed unceremoniously into wherever we were. Some sort of holding cell. Krit was sprawled across my lap, his leg twisted underneath Zack's torso. Likewise, Syl's feet were on Krit's stomach.  
"Krit. Wake up." I said, my voice strangled.  
I weakly shook him. He moaned in response, his face scrunching up in discomfort.  
"Krit." I insisted.  
Krit moaned in protest, but opened his eyes. He titled his head and looked up at me.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Where are we?"  
"No idea."  
"Do you hurt as bad as I do?"  
"Definitely."  
"Well, that can't be good."  
I rolled my eyes. Krit struggled to free his foot from under Zack. Finally, he managed to yank his foot free and he sighed with relief.  
"Syl." he said, prodding her with his other foot, "Snap out of it, Syl."  
Syl's hands shot out and grabbed either side of Krit's foot. I was afraid she was going to snap his ankle in two before she really came to enough to know what she was doing. But she didn't. She just held his foot, using it to pull her up. She didn't bother opening her eyes. I wondered how Syl could possibly move that fast right now.  
"I have a feeling I don't want to know what's going on." she said slowly.  
"Have I mentioned that you're very perceptive?" Krit replied.  
"Damn it." Syl swore.  
We lapsed into silence again. None of us moved. Whatever the hell they had hit us with, it had hit us hard.  
Zack twitched and slowly moved. We all turned our heads to look at him, wondering what our C.O. would say.  
"Shit." Zack groaned.  
"That about covers it." Syl agreed, eyes still closed.  
Zack rolled over and stared at the ceiling. We all watched him, concerned. This was the part where Zack was supposed to jump to his feet and start spouting off his plan for escape. Of course, that would be preceded by him criticizing all of us for ever being in this situation along with a long list of things we needed to be doing to avoid being caught. But instead all he did was lie on the ground with the rest of us. That was probably the most depressing fact about all of this.  
"Zack?" I asked finally.  
"Yes, Ty?"  
"You have a plan, right?"  
Zack sighed and sat up. He looked around at our surroundings and then at the three of us.  
"Figure out where the hell we are and find a way out."  
"That's a plan?" Krit muttered.  
Syl gave him a warning nudge and Krit shut up.   
Suddenly, a TV monitor flickered on. It was mounted up on the wall and I hadn't even noticed it at first. I looked up to see Royce on the screen.  
"Good morning." he sneered, "Feeling peachy, I hope?"  
"I really wish you'd go away." Syl said for all of us.  
"Did he just say 'peachy'?" Krit asked.  
"I'm afraid not." Royce said, "Anyway, I hope you're all comfortable. We didn't have a chance to tidy up."  
"If he doesn't shut up, I think I'll kill myself." Krit said loudly.  
I stroked his hair in mock-sympathy.  
"We wouldn't want that. Four healthy Manticore genetic samples. You are very valuable to us. In fact, you're exactly what we needed."   
"I don't like the sound of that." Krit said.  
I didn't either.  
***  
  
It was almost like one of the games we played back at Manticore. I had to duck this way and that to avoid the search lights, avoid the guards. Had to time each movement just right to be able to sneak around under their noses. Had to move just fast enough to make it from one place to another undetected, but not fast enough to draw attention to myself.   
Top that off with having to figure out where the hell Zack, Ty, Krit, and Syl were being held.  
It's a good thing I had always been good at the Manticore games.  
Max should have made it to the roof by now. She was supposed to take out the security systems (alarms, cameras, etc.) while I found the others. I had about twelve more minutes to find them before Max joined me.  
Okay, Zack. Where are you?  
I found a window and pried it open, hoping that Max had already disarmed any alarms. Seeing as I couldn't hear any alarms going off, I took that as a good sign and climbed through. I dropped to the floor silently and carefully took in my surroundings. I was in a corridor of sorts. Nothing especially fantastic about it. I started very slowly down the corridor, cautious of any guards that might be patrolling inside the building.  
My sensitive hearing suddenly picked up something.  
"God damn it, Zack! Why do you have to be an asshole every flipping second of every flipping day!"  
"I'm trying to find a way out of here, Krit! And you're not helping by announcing division in our ranks to the entire world!"  
Thank God the boys argued all the time, captured or not captured.  
I quickly tracked their voices to a door down the corridor. I had to avoid two guards and three people that were dressed in lab coats, but I made it without a problem. I smiled to myself when I heard them talking about problems with the security cameras over one of the guard's walkie-talkies.   
I whipped out a small switch blade and began to pick the lock on the door to their cell.  
"Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air."  
I jerked around and saw that I had missed the guard post stationed around the corner. I should have anticipated them heavily guarding the room they were holding Zack and the others in.  
I threw the switch blade and hit the guard in the hand, causing him to drop his weapon. Quickly, I was on him and knocking him unconscious. I dragged him back into the guard post. I smiled to myself as I spotted a peg board full off keys inside a locked glass cabinet. The lock on this was much easier to pick. I quickly had the key to the room the others were in. And I still had two minutes to meet Max.  
I hurried back to the room and unlocked the door. The others were all frozen, staring at me. Before I could go to Zack and hug him tightly, I found myself being hugged by Krit.  
"Krit, what the hell are you doing?" I demanded as I pushed him away.  
"You have no idea how happy we are to see you. This place sucks. I mean, Manticore's bad, but at least they don't make you listen to bad jokes and puns all day long." Krit said.  
I rolled my eyes. Zack's gaze caught mine and I fell back into soldier mode.  
"Come on. Let's move." I ordered.  
"That won't solve anything." Ty said suddenly.  
We all stared at her.  
"Royce has something that's powerful enough to take down all of us in one blow and make us hurt bad when we finally come to. If we just take off, he can easily use that on us again. We have to end this." she said.  
She was right.  
"So what...we take out Royce?"  
"I don't know." Ty shrugged, "I just know that we've got to put an end to this. Take out that weapon, something."   
"I say we take him out. For the good of humanity. The world can't handle that kind of sense of humor. I'll bet he listens to elevator music all day." Krit rambled.  
We all gave Krit weird looks.  
"I can't help it! He said peachy!" Krit cried.  
"Krit." Syl said, "Chill."  
Krit took a few deep breaths.  
"I'm good. I'm cool. Let's go."  
"Freak." Syl muttered.  
"I'm supposed to rendezvous with Max in about 12 seconds..." I pressed.  
I led the way back down the corridor, the others following me to the window in groups of two. First, Ty and Zack. Then, Krit and Syl. Max was waiting outside.  
"Thank god." Max sighed, "Let's blaze."  
"Not so fast." Zack said, following his words with a pattern of hand signals.  
We all nodded.  
***  
  
Zack had a plan. Zack had a good plan.   
We split up into groups of two to execute our mission. Max and I went one way, Krit and Syl the other. Zack and Cade had the more difficult task. Cade marched straight up to basically the front door. Okay, maybe she didn't march straight to the door, but it was obvious to me that she wasn't trying to be inconspicuous. With a brief look in Zack's direction, her face hardened into that of a genetically engineered biosynthetic-teenage killing machine. She was promptly surrounded by armed guards and she held up her hands in surrender.   
Zack had a plan. Zack had a good plan.   
I glanced at Zack's hiding spot. I watched the pained expression on his face as Cade turned herself in.   
Zack had a plan. Zack had a good plan. Oh, who was I kidding, this was insane! The chances of this working were basically slim to none. I tried to keep faith in my brother. He was C.O. for a reason and he would have never have sent Cade in if he didn't think this would work, right?   
Max and I shared a look. She thought this was insane, too. I could see it in her eyes.   
Zack's whole plan was that someone infiltrate the compound under the guise of being captured. Krit, Syl, Max and me were to sneak in and center on their position which, in theory, would be with Royce. In the original plan, Zack had been the one to get captured, but Cade had modified the plan much to his displeasure. Now, Zack was coordinating our efforts from a secured position and would act as backup in case the plan fell through. The idea was that Syl would take out a guard and pose as one of Royce's troopers. Then she would fake taking Zack down and "securing" him. Hopefully, Royce would think he had the C.O. and S.I.C. in his control. He had to know that if he had them, that he would have the rest of us.  
This could never work. It was crazy! If any of us had suggested this back at Manticore we would have been laughed at and then punished for being so stupid. It would have been isolation for hours with the instructions to think up a better plan. I would know, I'd been there. And for better plans than this.  
"Big brother, I sure hope you know what you're doing." I muttered, then signaled to Max to move out.  
***  
  
Boy, the personnel here were idiots! Could they not sense a set-up? Why the hell would I come right to them and let them capture me so easily? Of course, I struggled and gave a tiny bit of a fight, raving about having to go back and find Zack to make it seem convincing, but still. These guys were morons!  
A walkie-talkie on one of the guards crackled to life as they dragged me inside where they had reinforcements.  
"I have a sighting! It's the C.O.. I've got a shot. I can wing him. I'm taking it." Syl's voice came through.  
A gun went off just as Royce came on asking her to identify herself.  
"Hit! He's down! I need a back-up team. I'm solo!" she said.  
"What's your position?" Royce demanded.  
Static came through and Syl's voice started to break up in the interferance.  
"I...I'm at....on the double...that. There's a team here now. We've got him secured....sir...." the walkie-talkie cut out.  
"All units commence a sweep of the compound until you locate that X5." Royce commanded.  
The guard next to me picked up the walkie-talkie.  
"Sir, we have the S.I.C. here. We captured her trying to reenter the compound. We believe she was trying to find the C.O." he reported.  
"Excellent. Hold your position. Do you require assistance?"  
"No, sir. Delta team has her secured. Thank you, sir." the guard said and hooked the walkie-talkie back onto his shoulder strap.  
He sneered at me.  
"So much for your escape, freaks."  
He didn't... Alright, I was getting really tired of being referred to as a "freak".  
Before their normal human reflexes could kick in, I had managed to get my hand to his throat.  
"Call me a freak on more time and I'll put your face through a wall." I growled.  
I heard clicks and saw peripherally that the other guards had all leveled their assault rifles and handguns at me. I released the guy's throat angrily and held up my hands.  
"That's enough." a different guard said firmly before the first guy could toss out some more remarks that would tick me off. The new guard, probably the one in charge, prodded me with his rifle, "Move out."  
"But I thought you were supposed to hold your position." I said innocently.  
"Shut up." he snapped, "Change of plans."  
As I was being shoved down the hall, my hearing picked up the lead guard reprimanding the "freak"-guy and taking his walkie-talkie to contact Royce.  
"Sir, the subject is causing difficulty. Request an alternative plan." he said.  
Royce paused, probably thinking of where I could cause the least trouble. I almost smiled.  
"Bring her to command. I want her where I can see her until I know the C.O. is secure." Royce said finally.  
Now I really had to fight back a smile. Zack had been right, these guys had walked right into it. Normally, I hate it when he's right because it goes straight to his head. Nothing is more fun than proving Zack wrong. But sometimes I count on him to be foolproof. Especially with a half-assed plan like this one. Of course, I'd told him I could pull it off. So really it was both of us that had been right. So really I could hold this one against him, too. As long as the rest of the plan worked.  
***  
  
Max and I circled the building for a second time, looking for an opening in the defenses. There were all kinds of guards out trying to locate Syl and Zack. This might be backfiring on us. The security was higher now than it had been.  
My feet froze when I caught sight of Krit. He had broken through the defenses and was scaling the building. He was vulnerable. If a guard spotted him, there wasn't much he could do to avoid their shots.  
Max pulled at my arm urgently, signaling something that I wasn't thinking enough to interpret. I gestured quickly at Krit, signing that we should cover him. Max shook her head and signed back that there was no time. She glanced once at Krit, then pulled me forcefully after her. I forced myself to focus and saw what she had seen. We could get through on the ground floor.  
Max went first and I followed quickly, narrowly avoiding another squad of guards. There sure seemed to be a lot of them crawling around this place all of a sudden. We might have to take out a squad just to get to Cade.   
The mood I was in, I sure hoped so. I was really sick of these guys messing with me and Krit and Zack and the others. Things had been great until these guys showed up and screwed up my already messed up little life. I didn't need this. All I wanted was to have fun with Krit. Was that too much to ask?   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, it took so long with this chapter, guys. I'm not sure why this was so hard to write. Hope you liked it. SP2 should be wrapping up pretty soon, but we've got some plans for an SP3. We probably should stop, but we never do what we should. There'd be no fun in that.  
  
Ty   
  
  
  



End file.
